Too friendly bonding
by Mecha-pony
Summary: George Smith, an average man in a less then average world of half human half animal beings known as anthros. Being friends with them as given him something to do with life other then work. Now given the opportunity to take a break after working three weeks straight, he can join them for a simple picnic. THIS IS A CLOP FIC, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so I am trying new things like I did with the clop fic I wrote if you readied it, now as you may have guessed mentioning that that I am producing another fic of the clop and that is this. However, after having changed views of anthro, i decided to make an anthro. So here we are, my OCs as anthros and me trying to fend of me writing 'hooves/hoof' instead of 'hands/hand'. Just so you know nothing sexual happens until the second chapter which is still being written, so when its done. You can read that but for know, story with the horny.**

Before the bench stood a younger man by the name of George Smith. George Smith had been invited by his friends to come and join in on a picnic that was to help catch each other up on their lives. Their lives have become distant recently since George had been busy dealing with work at the docks, he worked as a crane operator and new shipments after another have been coming in none stop for the past three weeks, he was the only person available since the other day shift crane operator's wife had given birth and he had taken a paternity leave, because he technically still an employee but they couldn't fire and replace him George and his fellow day shift operators had to do his work as well. For George, being a crane operator wasn't very tiring but it was still time consuming as it takes half an hour to unload a container from a ship and most ships have about twenty seven containers, taking about fifty four hours to unload a ship. Thankfully, night shift had all its crane operators

The thing about where George lived was that there were different kinds of people, and that does not mean African Americans, or Hispanic or even Mexican. Sure they were there in town but that is not what is being implied, what is meant by this is there are sub-classes of humans known as anthros that exist and George had made friends with a few of them. He did have a straight up human friend but they thought it was slightly odd he made friends with half human half animal beings and more or less tried to draw him away from them, but George valued friendship more then what other people though and kept to being friends with his less then human companions, making him and his human friend more distant.

"Where are they? They said they would be here around this time." He said looking around impatiently. He really couldn't wait to hang with his friends again as after waking up early for twenty one days in a row and going to sleep at eleven has left him feeling dreary and tired out. Now that he had been given a few days off as no shipments were coming in for the next three days he could relax and recuperate from forced binge working. He swore if he saw another crane in the next few days he would scream.

After about five minutes of waiting sitting on the bench the first friend he saw came into sight. He looked at him with the happiest of faces. "Hey George!" He called to him. George raised his head up looking at him. Being anthros meant that they had tails, his tail was swishing around fast indicating a intense feeling which could be guess to be happiness. Almost like a dog it waggled back and forth as he came to George. "Hey Golden, how you doing the-" Before he could finish Golden had placed a hand over his mouth. "Wait! We need to wait till everyone else is here." He said semi-serious semi-playfully.

Golden himself was both too happy at times as well as quite childish as well, both of these made a happy-go-lucky personality that seem to fit the wrong way with his smaller eyes. He looked like a crazy person with his normal appearance, but getting to know him as shown George that he is actually a very honest person who is very considerate and kind as well as fun, but also sensitive. He often tries to find the best out of the worst and stays optimistic constantly, even when things seemed to only turn worse in his life he had stayed positive. His skin was yellow and he wore a pair of blue jeans. He wore a white, clean t-shirt and a pair of glasses as his vision was not the best. His small pupils were blue. His hair was as usual a straight mess, meaning that he had taken the time to make sure his hair stayed facing the same direction but still deviated away a little.

The two sat in silence for a minute when the next friend showed up, he carried a blanket. He had a blank expression on his face. "Hey I recognize that face anywhere! How are you doing?" He wore a v-neck shirt that was blue strips with grey. He wore brown trousers. "Hello Golden." He said without any sort of emphases of excitement or care for that matter. He then looked at George who looked at him with a slight smile. "Hey Circuit." with about the same amount of enthusiasm as he put into his response to Golden, he said. "Good day Mr. Smith."

Circuit himself was not anything like Golden in any respects, he was more harsh and less caring about things that would otherwise be seen as entertaining or interesting such as a puppy or going to a pool. He actually wasn't too keen on coming to the picnic as he from what George was told from him was busy with a project someone had asked him to do with his team, as Circuit was the owner as well as the captain of the programming team of a custom electronics shop. He was typically busy trying to manage funds as well as work towards a clients job and make sure his team was on task and on time. Time was money for Circuit and fun came second, even if this was his dream job. Circuit work personality is always present when he is not working and he also often does not take joking and teasing very well as he is very irritable and easily angered. His hair was black and was held at the ends with string to prevent falling in is face while he worked, his tail which was black as well but kept a straight cylindrical shape was not moving. Him a George weren't friends, but because he was invited by his friend and that friend also invited Circuit the two often found themselves in such situations.

"Working hard I hope." Said Circuit. Golden then put a hand over Circuits mouth who looked at his hand with his red eyes. "No questions yet! Wait till the girls have arrived." Circuit sighed sounding slightly unhappy. "Vell zay better hurry up zen, day light iz burning and I have a lot of vork to do ven I get back." they waited for another minute for the first of the girls to show up, to which Golden eagerly said "Hey!" and Circuit looked at her without any real emotion and said loud enough for her to hear. "Hello." She looked at them and with a smile she said. "Hey guys." She wore a green sun dress. Her eyes were brown as well but her skin was crimson, she seemed pleased to see them as her tail moved back and forth a little under the sundress. "Hey there Paprika."

Paprika was a very distant person most of the time, not by work but just since she often didn't appear to talk often when they got together for events. She wasn't doing much with herself other then studying as she had been taking collage courses in business as well as economics and had been at it for two years now. She planned on entering marketing as well as being a pitcher for product companies, she had already been given a few pitching jobs and they helped her pay for her courses. She was an overall withdrawn person and more passive then assertive but still made her point when she needed to. It was surprising to George how she seemed like a different person when she pitched then when she didn't. she often agrees to a lot of things that Golden asks her to do even if she wasn't to sure about them, mainly because she had a lot of trust in him and he trusted her as well as the rest of his friends. She wasn't shy but more or less not a chatty person.

"Hello George. Should we wait for Amber and Trancer to get here?" She asked. Circuit shrugged, George said "Yes." As did Golden. They sat around saying nothing for five minute, Circuit keeping his arms crossed as he waited leaning against a tree looking forward. George sat looking around as did Golden but seem to bounce eagerly as he looked around waiting for the next two to arrive, Paprika sat down on the bench next to Golden with her phone out, possibly text someone or maybe playing a phone game.

The next girl arrived and she called out to them with a happy expression. "Hey the lot of ya." She wore some leggings patterned with a leafy background. She wore a black cut off shirt that exposed her belly and her belly button. Her tail was short and straight cut. Her skin was amber and her eyes were as well, this was Amber.

Amber herself was a very energetic character in her own respect next to Golden, she may not have as much energy as him but she seems to come close. She is a very smart person despite not being able to show it publicly as she had straight A's all through her time in school, everywhere else however she can't seem to make sense of what she says.

Golden was already up and come up to her saying. "Hey Amber!" George said smiling. "Hey Amber." Paprika looked up with a timid smile as to say hello but didn't say it. Circuit just looked at her and said with the exact same tone as he did before. "Hello." Golden met her half way and said. "Don't ask everyone questions just yet, we just need to wait for Trancer and then we can get to talking." "I am already here." was said behind them but more specificity behind George who jumped up from the bench startled, his heart skipping a beat as he turned around. Circuit turned his head surprised as well.

"Wooo!" Said George looking at her surprised. She chuckled as her sneaking was successful in surprising George.

The orchestrator of the entire picnic was here, Trancer. No one in their group was exactly sure what she was doing for a living, she said once she worked as a actress in some local production. She never said what kinda of productions they were though, whether they were movies or stage plays. She never said what they were or gave them tickets if they were plays, she only said she did both. She also said she works as a waitress for a bar in the off time as well as modelling when asked, Anthro magazine asks her to model clothing sometimes as well as wear clothing during fashion shows that they hold in town. She apparently had a very successful life compared to anyone else in the group but she lives in an apartment building.

She wore jean shorts that were cut just below the joints of the legs. She had a shirt that had tears all along the side purposely as part of the style of the shirt, the rest of the shirt was not torn. One could clearly see the formation of a bra and breast under the shirt, this shirt was orange-red. She wore a pair of boots that didn't entirely fit the style of the clothing but she typically wore them for reason unknown to the group, she said that she liked the boots but she didn't own a lot of boots so it wasn't likely. George had been to the apartment so he could know this, but the rest of the group believed it. She had secrets like anyone, but they seemed more different in some way. Her skin was pink and her hair and tail was faded blue which was curly.

She put the basket down on the bench quickly and put a hand on the top of the bench just were George sat. "Gotcha." She said. "Please don't do that." Said George holding his chest, he didn't like surprises. Not that kind of surprise anyways. Circuit grinned, Paprika giggled as did Amber and Golden laughed. "Good one Trancer!" said Golden. "Can we talk to each other now?" Asked Amber. "Oh yeah, we can start asking the question." The six friends made they're way down to the proposed picnic area.

"So George, have you been working hard or hardly working?" Asked Amber light hearty. "Oh if three weeks of moving crates isn't work then I don't want to know what work is." He said chuckling. "Yeah whats with that? I thought you were supposed to have less work?" Said Golden. "Yeah, then buddy at work's wife has a baby and now he's on a paternity leave." "I thought you couldn't get a paternity leave as a dock worker." Said Paprika. "No he was a crane operator, like me. He can take a paternity leave." "Oh." She said. She turned her attention to Circuit who was looking ahead not listening to the conversation. So Circuit, what have you been working on lately?" He spoke but did not turn his attention away from where they were walking. "Somevon vished for us to make shpeakers zat could put out a decibel value of two hundred." "Two hundred? Isn't that like, dangerous?" Asked Trancer. "Yes." He said without saying anything else. "Well, why are you making it? Are you making weapons now or something?" Asked George. Circuit sighed. "No, ve do not make veapons. Ze group C.A.Y.A haz come to us asking to make a demonstration shpeaker in order to educate the young on za dangers of loud music." The group looked to each other as if trying to figure out something. "Uhm, C.A.Y.A.?" "Concerned Adults of the Youth Association." At that everyone went oh. "Maybe you should have started with that, you know? So we didn't think you were all of a sudden going into the black market or something Circuit." Said Trancer rubbing the back of her neck. Circuit sighed unhappily.

Although it was common for Circuit to sigh after being asked about anything to do with him in general, he seemed more unhappy about it then usual. This seemed the most apparent to Golden as he asked. "Is something wrong Circuit?" Circuit looked at him with a straight face, but inside it even George could see the the distress in it. "No." He said normally. "Are you sure? I can see something is wrong just by your face Circuit." "Really?" Asked Amber curiously. "Yeah, I am good at things like that." "You are a person who sits at a screen und plays gamesh all day Golden, how can you possibly know anything about body language?" Said Circuit still looking ahead. "Hey, don't talk to him like that." Said George defending him.

Golden's career was much different then all of theirs in the fact that he didn't have an _actual_ career, but he did however work. He worked for himself as a gamer of Youtube. His channel, Golden Gaming consisted of commentary and reviews to modern games and trending flash games. He also hosted streams on weekends to games like Hearthstone or Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In the time that George had at home he had watched some of Goldens videos as well as one of his streams. He himself had to admit he really enjoyed his gamer personality. Which was almost the same as his real life personality, only slightly more adult humoured. Although he wasn't there with Pewdiepie or Markiplier he was definitely doing better then some other people. He currently tallied over 800,000 subscribers making him a rising Youtube star. He recently had a Vlog thank everyone for their support and their excitement for every video he posted.

"He does actual work, editing and producing is a complicated process you know." Said Trancer. "Sure, and finding and ordering as well as producing parts for shpeakers that put out high ranges isn't." He said with sarcastic sound to his voice. "Why are you being such an ass?" Asked George annoyed. "It is no of your concern George." "We are your friends Circuit, so why are you acting like this to us?" Asked Paprika. "You know this isn't how you treat your friends right?" Asked Amber. He groaned. "Fine vell how about zis, I vasn't exactly vanting to come out here. I have much more important things to attend to zen a picnic." He said with a frown. "Well, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Said Golden with some unsureity in his voice. "Oh please, I wouldn't hear za end of it vith you Golden. You calling me at home wondering vy I didn't come or how come I chose vork over my friends." He said now looking at him irritated. Golden didn't like the hostile feel he was getting, even George felt a little nervous. "I-I don't do that." He said nervous. "You do it all the time!" He shout all of a sudden, it made George jump and Golden backed up so fast, right into Paprika who wasn't expecting it but caught him before he could stumble from bumping into her and falling to the ground. "Woo! Circuit! Calm down!" Said Trancer who spook directly to him with her eyes focused on his eyes. Circuit did not look at her. Golden seemed close to tears as George could see water welling up in his eyes. Paprika turned looking at Golden and turned back to face Circuit.

George had seen Golden in a scared state before, this was when he was almost kicked out of his apartment complex for being late on his rent three months in a row and the land lord was a hard ass on everyone at the apartments. He took no 'I can get it to you tomorrow.' or 'just come back a few days from now and I'll have it'. You either had it for him when he asked for it, or he might give you a two day extension. If you didn't have it by then. He gave you an eviction notice in hand, scalded you for not having your rent and told you to get out. Regardless if you had everything packed or not he made sure you left that day and anything you didn't take with you he'd throw out. There was no 'pick it up in a week or I will sell it' or' it's mine now'. He just threw it in the dumpster. The only thing he didn't throw out was anything that was alive that was a pet. That of which he handed over to the pound. Golden wanted to leave the apartment complex as soon as he could, but the price of the rent was something he could afford and his parents didn't want a game junky for a son living with them. He was so filled with fear and disparity that George himself couldn't help but feel scared for him as well. He came to his place one day when someone was being evicted, It wasn't pretty. Not wanting to see that happen to his friend George donated a third of the rent to Golden, which was the rest he needed to pay his rent.

Golden had the same fear in his eyes George saw in him when someone was getting evicted. "Circuit is that anyway to talk to your friends?" Said George angry now. Paprika seemed to have some of the fear Golden had too as Golden held onto her sun dress like a mother giving birth to her first child. "I don't know, iz it being a friend when you constantly call zem every three days to know vat zey're doing?!" He said irritated. "Golden may but he's just curios Circuit. He does it to me all the time." Said Paprika. "He does the same to me too." Said Trancer more defensively the accusingly. "And me." Said Amber. "Yeah, I get a lot of calls from him too." Said George rubbing the back of his neck "But you know, it means he cares about us. He wants to know what were doing cause he's trying to be a friend Circuit." Circuit looked at his friends as they all took to Goldens side in this. He seemed more aggravated by this as the next thing he did was stomp his foot on the ground. "He is so annoying though!" He said. "If you don't want me to call you just say so!" Said Golden choking tears slightly.

Circuit Looked at Golden seeing the fear in his eyes, he looked at his friends and with a sigh and a hand brought to his head he said with less volume. "I'm sorry." He then said. "It's just my team haz been getting on my nerves lately, wiring a speaker haz shome how become lost on my team on how to do and I have had to teach zem how to do it again. Zat and the partz arn't coming in on time and are being held up at the airport due to a recent bomb threat. All packages containing any form of electrical, chemical or mechanical things are investigate and released four hours after inspection. Making it difficult to keep to the promise our shop made to the group as all this has been very retarded in my mind on why all the things that are happening are." "So stop thinking about work would ya and just relax." Said Amber. "If I cannot get my team's head out of zeir asses and zis bomb fear doesn't pass soon, I vill lose a big customer." He said worried.

Golden began to sob lightly feeling the moment slowly lift but not fast enough. "Oh stop your crying like a baby Golden, I am sorry about yelling but you are an adult stop zis crying now." He said indiffrently. Golden held his tears. Paprika tried to calm him down by giving him some shushing like a mother to a baby. Circuit rolled his eyes even more so annoyed. "Why do I even bozer?" He said under his breath resuming to walk.

Despite the obvious problems Golden and Circuit now had with each other, they still continued to stay within the vicinity of each other. Golden wanted to still have fun at the picnic after he calmed down, and Circuit would rather just get it over with. So when Circuit laid down the blanket, the first thing he did was say. "I vill be here until 1:00PM, after of vich I vill have to return to uze za time of za day to return to personally continue za vork on za speaker." No one tried to tell him no.

George was sat next to by Trancer and Circuit. Golden on the other side of the blanket was sat next to by Amber and Paprika. Golden still had a hint of fear on his face quickly darting his eyes to look at Circuit for a mere second and back to the basket, but he still seemed cheery to some extent. "So Golden, I really liked that video you post for Advanced Warfare zombies. What was it you said? Holy clutter fuckers?" Said Amber smiling at the thought. "Oh yeah, when the Exo zombie came out and smacked me from behind during the infected round and my face camera fell?" "Yeah, a lot of people were in the comments talking how can it be scary when call of duty zombies in general was never scary or something like that." She said. Circuit huffed. "I was never really into buying DLC to stuff like that. Never really was interested enough to spend the amount of time most players do to be interested in such stuff." Said George.

George didn't have much to do after he got off work. He would typically go home, have a beer or two and maybe see Goldens stuff. He didn't do it often since he was more about whats happening on TV as well as whats happening around town. Go out for a few hours to the bar, that's where he met Trancer who was doing waitress work and a bunch of guys were relentlessly hitting on her. George didn't want to hear them hitting on her any longer mainly because she seemed to hate it to him so he first told them to stop doing that. At first they thought he was joking and teased him slightly, then George spoke louder and the knew he was serious. As did Trancer, who stepped back for a moment from this man standing up for her. The one guy who seemed to be the most raunchy got up and threatened him, him and George took it outside and the first thing to happen was George taking off his coat, After seeing that George appeared to be no stronger then him it seemed simple enough. When he approached George however, he buried a fist so far into the gut of the man he was done right there and then and left probably seeking medical attention. Trancer thanked him and he eventually gave her his number but instead of getting a date, she instead invited him to watch a game, a foot ball game. That's where George met Golden and Paprika.

"I played the DLC, my younger cousin has the game. I though it was fun for the most part, except for those little kids that play the game and can't seem to fix their microphones." Said Paprika. "You mean squeakers?" Said Golden. "That's what they're called?" Asked Amber. "Yeah, their mostly eight to twelve year old's that can't handle failing in games." He smiled with his eyes closed. "They're actually quite fun to play with provided they don't fail. Or don't start calling for their mom every time they get lucky with their shots." And just as if she was saying it sarcastically, Amber said. "Oh baby a triple." At this Golden began to chuckle which developed into a laugh. George began to laugh hearing of that phrase once on the internet. "I get it! I get it!" Said George. He put his hand out which she high fived. Golden held a hand out for Amber as well who high fived it hard.

"So I never caught that game last night, did the Cow boys win?" Asked Golden to Trancer. Oh yeah, they're on a streak now. Five wins." "You seen the game Circuit?" Asked Golden. "No." Said Circuit. "I have been busy all veek vith vork." George could hear the hostility in his response, Golden could as well.

"What have you been up to lately Paprika?" Asked Amber. "What do you think? I have been studying." "Oh right, he he. Forgot." Said Amber grinning. "Well not entirely just that..." She said trailing off. Everyone but Circuit looked at her waiting for her to finish. "Oh it's nothing." She said to finish. "No it's something, if you felt like you should start it off then you should finish Pap." Said Golden. She looked at him a little oddly, like she was nervous and then looked up at the sky and sighed. "Oh it's just I have been thinking about this guy lately." At that both Amber and Trancer eyes opened wide and they went at the same time. "OOOOOOOOOOO!" Like any girl would hearing about someone having a crush on someone. Circuit Covered his ears at the sound. Golden himself joined in on the ooing. "No I'm not sure I like like him!" She said quickly trying to stop any possible teasing. "Is it someone on Campus?" Asked Trancer. "No." She said. "Oh, is it someone out of town?" Asked Amber. She shook her head side to side "Well is it someone we know?" Asked Golden. "Uhm, yes." She said nervously. "Oh well who is it? It isn't flash 'n splash is it?" Said Golden. "Look can we not talk about this? I'm not sure I want to talk about this with you guys."She said looking down after Golden spoke. George could tell it had something to do with what Golden said, he must have hit the nail on the head with his guess since she immediately didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Okay, well what did you bring for us to eat Trancer?"

Trancer opened up the top of the basket, and inside from what George could see were sandwiches. Since the kind of Anthros they were, Trancer had prepared vegetarian sandwiches which meant lots of tomato slices and lettuce. Olives could be seen in the sandwiches as well as onions. "Oh, yeah sandviches." Said Golden sounding slightly Russian. He picked one up and immediately began to munch on the half he took out. He made some some sound as he chewed on it. It made George smile at how much he enjoyed it. Paprika giggled at his enjoyment. "I never get used to that." Said Trancer watching him eat the rest of it in a second bite. Amber chuckled and Circuit frowned at his poor manners. Everyone grabbed some sandwiches and ate them, while they ate they talked about some more things like what Trancer has been doing and how life had been treating everyone.

"I cant go to the gym anymore." Said Trancer unhappy. "Too many girls look at me and get jealous and try to spare with me." "Well, whats wrong with a little sparing?" Asked George. "Nothing, its just when they take it too far when their losing with there boy friends at the ring and start taking illegal shots. The owner of the gym told me that because of the incidents I cannot come to the gym during the day anymore and I have to practice at night now." "Gee that's gotta suck." Said Amber with her index finger sideways against her chin. "Yeah it interferes with my work schedule at the bar since most of my hours are night hours." "Vell, Itz not your fault your appearance is better zen most in zis town Trancer." Said Circuit. Everyone looked at him a little surprised. Circuit hadn't said anything ever since they sat down other then to Amber about work. Now he said something and it was better as he may be getting into the picnic. "What?" Said Trancer confused that what was being said was coming out of his mouth and not someone else. "Za fact zat girls want to prove zar better iz not a surprise to me since you appear to be more better zen most in zis town of ours physically." He said not looking at anyone. "In two ways." He finished. "uhm, are you complimenting me?" She asked confused.

George had never once in his time knowing Circuit, had heard him say anything nice about anyone before. "Take it however you want to." He said now turning an eye to her. "Well, thanks Circuit." He looked back to staring off. "So Golden, are you free next weekend?" Asked Amber. "Meh, I think I might be doing a collaboration with someone but we could reschedule for the next weekend if I had to but I might be wrong about that. Why did you want to do something?" "Yeah, my cousin is a big fan of yours and he's coming to visit next week. I'd think he would be very surprised to see his favourite Youtube personality lives in town and I know him." Golden smiled at the thought. "Yeah, that could be a cool video, fan meeting a Youtuber. It be hidden camera video I guess, how about I give him a little something seen in the background?" He asked. "Like you have to ask me Golden." "Well, even if my stream goes down with BorisRespawn it might be a cool thing to do before the beginning of the stream." "BorisRespawn?" "He's a Russian Youtuber that isn't having the most popularity. But you know, he seems alright player of Call of duty." "Hey uhm... Golden are you doing anything tomorrow?" Asked Paprika. "Probably not, I am going to do my midnight till morning madness stream though so I need to sleep till four tomorrow that way I have the energy to do the stream." "Oh, so your busy." "No, the stream doesn't begin till nine. I am free till an hour before the stream." "Well, do you wanna hang out? We could play that game... Whats it called?" "The one we were playing last time?" "Yeah that one." "So Ratchet DeadLock. Its been awhile since we hung out, sure sounds like fun."

George could see the grin on Trancers face. "Good to see there are plans being made." She said happily. From there they continued to eat the sandwiches until the basket was now empty, from there Trancer invited everyone to her apartment to watch some boxing. Circuit looked at his watch and looked at the sun, he then sighed and said. "You know vat? Your right, I need to take a break. Perhaps a little unvinding vould help release some stress from vork. Mind if I join you guys?" Now George was sure Circuit must have inhaled some sort of gas in his shop or something considering for all the time he knew him he would never, and that means _never_ take breaks or didn't do what he said he was first time he said it. Despite this well known fact amongst their group of friends, Trancer said yes without questioning it.

Golden was excited as they walked down the street since Circuit first the first time was thinking about something other then work. According to Golden, Circuit came from a family of metal workers in Germany who moved to Canada just before the war to help produce metal for ships and metal items, Unfortunately because of the German heritage they were to be evicted from their new home if they were discovered. So they hid away barely making any money until the war ended in 1945. After of which the family generated Circuits father who became a gun smith. He was a strict man, anything that wasn't obeyed was met with punishment, leading to Circuit having an all work and no fun personality as well as a fear of belts. The fact that Circuit was able to even for a minute consider anything other then work to be a top priority 24/7 was mind boggling to George.

Someone recognized Golden from his channel and pretty much begged him for his auto graph which he provided. With the pen and fan art provided to him, the art was him in a field of bones riding on the back of a prune/bull like creature saying. "Now if this doesn't say 'I know how to make bullshit,' I don't know what does." After signing the art the fan instantly freaked out running down the street. Golden couldn't help but smile gayly. "The perks of being famous." Said Trancer.

They stepped into the apartment of Trancer after she unlocked the door. It wasn't a luxury one, but it was up there in what it had. Modern furniture as well as a flat screen which was 13 inch. She sat herself down on the sofa and flipped the TV on, Arrow played which she quickly flipped the channels to Sports Centre. "Come on guys sit down."

Circuit sat himself down on the arm chair that was there, Amber and George joined Trancer on the couch while Golden and Paprika shared the love seat. Circuit seemed to act as if he hadn't slept in days as not less then five minutes into the highlights he seemed to fall asleep. Golden had played some sports games before so he understood the rules of them, but he was still unsure of a few things like what happens if both hockey players fall to the ground at the same time during a fight or if the pitcher ends up catching the ball after the ball is struck in baseball. George and Amber understood sports just as well as each other while Paprika seemed to have a fair knowledge of sports. Golden asked if he could have a drink, she offered either beer or Coca-Cola.

Since Golden had never drank in his life and planned to never, he took the Coca-Cola instead. When he got back he sat right back down and his hand that did not have the Cola in it accidentally ended up on the top of Paprikas hand, which he noticed when he felt the warmth and quickly took his hand off and put it in his lap. "Sorry." He said quickly turning his attention back to the screen. Paparika however seemed to look at him for a moment as if she was thinking something but then quickly said. "It's okay." Golden was about to take another sip of his drink about three minutes more into the highlights when one of the Lakers caught a ball which in the process collided with another outfielder. Which made him laugh, it made him spit out all of the cola in his mouth onto himself.

He was also coughing from the fact that he inhaled some of the fluid. During the coughing fit, George chuckled as did Amber. Circuit however was still asleep. **(best friends ever, lets him sleep during a day off spent with them.)** Paprika found it laughable but she seemed to George to be holding it in. After the coughing fit, Golden spoke. "Damnit!" He coughed a little more. He looked down at his once clean white shirt which was now tinted in the areas of being splashed with brown cola, chances were the stains weren't going to come out without bleach. After these coughs stopped he said. "That's a good t-shirt lost to sports." "You alright matey? Sounded like you inhaled more then you spat, and you spat a lot." Said Amber. He smiled a little and said. "Oh yeah *cough*, I'm fine." He covered his mouth and coughed a little more. "Well, certainly one to remember, eh Circuit?" Said Trancer sarcastic to Circuit who was still asleep. He then began to talk in his sleep. "No I like it." He said sounding like he might be in some sort of _really_ good dream. His lips smacked and he turned over in place, making Trancer chuckle. "He must be having the best time of his life right now." She said. Golden smirked. "Yeah, he really is the life of the party." He said then laughed a little. As did George.

"Should we wake him up?" Asked Paprika. "Nah, let him sleep. I bet he hasn't slept in a few days working hard." Said Trancer looking at him with a smile. "Besides, I think he would be angry with us if we woke him up." Golden stood up from the love seat, he looked to Trancer who said. "I do have a shirt in your size." "Good, but can I use your shower?" "Go right ahead buddy, I have some fresh soap you can use." "Thanks." He said. He made his way down the hallway to the bathroom and was now out of sight.

Circuit said some more things in his sleep. "Must... find... Home." He said. "Amber looked to George. "Hey George, I like that shirt of yours." "What this old thing? It's one of my old shirts." "Yeah but it goes well with your pants." "I am just wearing my casual clothing." He said confused on the complement. "Hey, you look nice. That's all I'm saying." She said. George was confused. For the kind of person Amber was he wouldn't expect her to suddenly say a complement if it wasn't part of conversation, something weird was happening.

"You guys are my best's friends ever." Said Circuit. George couldn't tell if he was asleep or not when he said it, but since he didn't continue on it he must be still asleep. "Wow, never heard him say that before." Said Paprika. "He's asleep you know, he doesn't know he's saying it out loud." Said George. "I want to make coitus with you all." He said. George didn't know what that meant, but Paprika and Amber knew. But because of Paprikas skin colour, one could not see the blush on her face. Ambers blush however could be seen, the room was quite at the awkwardness of what he said. "Uhm, what did he say?" Asked George. "Not sure. Did he say one of those sciency terms?" "He uhm... you don't want to know what he said." Said Amber. "Why not?" Said Trancer. "He uhm... Said something sexual." Said Paprika. "Did he?" Said George raising an eyebrow. "What? Is that science stuff that deep into his head that he can't say it like a normal person?" She said confused. "I guess so." Said Paprika. "Hey I will be right back, I uh got to use the bathroom." No one said anything as she got up. However George had a sneaking suspicion that something was happening to his friends, he hoped that whatever was happening wasn't serious and that whatever was happening would pass.


	2. Golden and Paprika

**Yay! Next part is ready! Are you ready however?**

Paprika entered the Bathroom, she said that she was coming in and she heard Golden say 'yeah'. She had a plan. She wanted to tell him something but she felt scared to say it, she wanted to say it since they spent that day playing that game they were going to play tomorrow. To her, Golden may not be very smart but he is so nice and caring and happy. What she might ask him could ruin their whole friendship or anything they had if she spoke her feelings.

"Oh Golden, I know we are friends but I just..." She said to herself quietly pacing. "I want to know if you want to be with me." She said quietly to herself. "I just, am so afraid to take a chance on this. We are such good friends, but I just..." She paused her quiet thinking. "I think about you so much and how you are so much more nicer then any guy I have ever met. You've shown me some really cool things, regardless if they are real life things or things in a game. I just..." She shook her head anxious about this. "I just need to say it. Just say it Paprika." She said to herself. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice became caught in her throat, the only thing that could be heard was the showers head spraying out water and the sound of Golden humming, as well as some sound of the TV in the living room.

"Blap, bopity bop. Bop. Bop, sing the song to the top." Said Golden quietly but loud enough that she heard it. She smirked at the sound of his singing. "And you really goofy too." She could hear all the voices in her head telling her to do it as well as not do it, she was very conflicted at this situation. She had to get it out otherwise it might eat her alive every time she saw him. "Oh, why is this so hard?" She said quietly to herself sitting on the lid of the toilet with a face of frustration. "Why can't I just say it?" "Man, I wish Circuit wasn't so stuffy all the time." Said Golden talking to himself some more. "Ah well, at least he is still there for us. I hope he's sleeping well." There was silence then Golden said. "I wonder what Paprika thinks of me." He said quietly, she heard him say that and it made her confused. "Wait, he knows I am in here right?" She thought in her head

Yeah wasn't typically something someone said to someone when they were coming to use the bathroom, but Golden was far from typical so she though he might have heard her and used 'yeah' to confirm her entry.

"I mean, she is a very nice girl in all and she's pretty too, just thinking about her makes my weenie become larger like it always has, but would she even think for a second about a guy who plays games all day as a boyfriend? I mean, sure I make money. But I barely make enough to get by, I barely understand how to use half of the equipment I bought to do all that I do and paying for that stuff has been harsh on my money, I barely have enough at the end of the month to feed myself as well as pay my rent. How does Pewdiepie do it?" "He paused. "That and like Circuit said before I really am a man-child or whatever its called as well as a weirdo. Am I even boyfriend material? Do I even like her that way? I think... Maybe." He said.

She was utterly shocked at all the truth he put out, it made her think. He did play games all day but that was his job, it was hard work from what she seen once. He literally spent two and a half hours putting together footage for a montage from previous games as well as finding audio while he talked to her. She understood how difficult it could be to do what he did and she respected and admired his determination to do it. It was similar to her own desire to do her best as a collage student of economics and marketing as well as pitch her best when she could. In some ways she looked up to him as a model of perseverance and teacher of overcoming adversity. Golden may not have known it but the fact that he was even doing what he was doing was next to impossible by himself yet he had pulled through all the obstacles that would ward off most people looking to game for money. His popularity on Youtube and Twitch was only rising and he was going to do well in the future.

The childishness was another thing, but it made him also have the heart of one as well. Only caring for others as well as never wanting to do wrong. Sure it also made him a fool and also a less then intelligent person, but she knew how much well he meant in the end. The fact that he was strange in some ways made no difference in her mind since there was stranger people in the world.

"Golden..." She began to herself standing up to leave, giving up. "If you only knew..." Then the shower stopped and the curtain opened up. She was already looking in the direction since the shower was more towards the door. Golden didn't register she was there as he didn't have his glasses on yet, the first thing he reached for was the towel to wipe the water off his face, during this Paprika couldn't help but look down at the thing between his legs. Thing being more of a better description then 'penis' since he seemed to have a large sausage. She was frightened that he was going to put his glasses on and see her, he would scream or jump away and run out of the room with the towel covering himself and she would have ruined everything they ever had, but at the same time seeing his far above average Man-o-ayse dispenser had the strangest effect that she couldn't look away, that and the fear also held her firmly in place. Golden spoke some more it was somewhat distorted by the towel but she could make out what was said.

"Well, I should probably sleep on it. I'll have a lot of time for that tomorrow and then when she arrives I can ask her if I can mustered the courage." He said incorrectly. "Its mustered isn't it? Bagh, words..." He then began to use the towel to dry his back. The resulting motion caused his attached hot dog to wiggle side to side making it even more difficult to not to feel turned on, her face was flushing with blood making her blush but was not visible considering her skin colour. She shook her head as to snap herself out of her state. In the back of her mind she thought. "Oh god! What am I still doing here? I need to leave! Things will get more awkward if he sees me!"

She realized that she couldn't leave and she would have to hide until he left. She would finally move and when she took a step back, Golden began to dry the his legs which he put his foot on the tub of the shower and began to dry his left leg, making a position that stopped her right in her tracks. As he dried himself, she couldn't help but imagine herself on the end of Goldens rod with him pumping himself into her. The thought became so distracting she didn't notice him put his glasses on. When he did he was still looking at his leg. He then switched to his other leg. "Better make sure the smell of the cokes isn't on my chest." He lowered his head the best he could towards his chest and sniffed. "Nope, I smell like a flour." He chuckled. "Just like how Paprika smells." She couldn't help but hear her own heart pumping at the thoughts racing through her head, now she didn't only want to be with him. She also wanted him inside her like a bayonet the chest of a person like in Call of Duty WaW. She found it slightly odd to think of it that way but it still made her point to herself, she wanted to fuck him so bad right now. Even if she hadn't done it before she had an idea how to.

Golden spoke again. "Say, whatcha' doing way out here ya little bugger?" He said looking at his bird. "I don't need you probably for a long time so get right back where you came from okay?" She still couldn't move away completely mesmerized by the thought pushing itself through her head. Golden then reached down to wipe the water of his feet and then he did his arms, followed by his belly. After of which he then looked to where his pants were but in front of them feet of some person as well as the bottom of a sundress.

At this his eyes quickly darted up to the face of Paprika who seemed distracted by a thought. Golden couldn't help but stand paralysed by the shock that not only had everything had been heard, but by the person he was talking about. Also that he was naked in front of them! He opened his mouth in shock and then she came to when he said absolutely shocked and scared. "P-Paprika!" Her head instantly threw out the thought as Golden now saw that she was in the room. Golden still hadn't put the towel around his waist yet. She then shared a shocked expression and looked away. "Golden.. I-I uhh..." She said stuttering. "I didn't hear you come in!" He said. ""You... said 'y-yeah' though." "I... wah... Ghumm..." He stuttered himself. "You heard what I said didn't you?" She nodded her head. "Oh..." He said closing his eyes trying to hold back tears. "I'm..." He began.

"Golden... there's something you need to know..." She started still looking away. "Well, can it wait?" He said looking at the door. "I need to say this now while I still can Golden." He put the towel around his waist and held it as to prevent it from falling. Her thoughts were less clouded when he covered his cock'n'balls. He walked over to the door which he locked to stop anyone from coming in for any reason. "Okay, but make it quick. We need to make this very not suspicious." He said. There was a pause. "You need to know how I feel about you." He then after hearing her say that quickly made a knot and shoved it in the back of the towel wrap. He knew this was serious so he wanted to make sure nothing was making her distracted. "Okay. Go ahead." He said calmly and curiously.

"Golden when I hang out with you, I feel so happy. More happy then I am anywhere else whether I am with Trancer or Amber or even George. I feel most happy with you, and when we play games together not only do I feel so excited, but I understand how hard it is to do what you do with your life. You do so well at what you do because you are determined and focused, just like me at collage. We are similar in someways, your also so kind and so funny. I like everything about you." She stopped. "I think I like like you."

There was a long pause which was broken when Golden said. "I-I never heard anyone say the things you just said to me before... You really like me?" He asked happy as well as having the water develop in his eyes again. "Yes..." She said looking to her left. "I do..." "Paprika..." He walked up to her and put a hand to her cheek and had her face his face. She looked at him curios. "I feel like the happiest person in the world right now." "Golden..." She started. "Can we... go on a...d-d-d-date sometime?" "Yes. Absa-positva-loutly." He said happily. The next thing was sudden and happened compulsory. She kissed him, she closed her eyes. Goldens hand remained on the side of her head as he closed his eyes as well. Both of their hearts began to beat fast. Paprika put her hands on Goldens shoulders, Golden placed his other hand on her waist. Goldens garden hose extended forward pressing itself up against the towel. She had pulled him close to her so she could feel his erection up against the towel.

Her left hand began to slid down from his shoulders and towards his chest. He broke the kiss to say. "Uhm... Do you want to do it?" He asked bluntly. "Yeah, I do." She replied back. "I never done it before, just so you know." "Neither have I." She said.

She let go off his shoulders and let him do what he wanted to do, which the first thing he did was press her back against a wall. He then began to with great amounts of passion, kiss her with his hands on her hips. Although Golden himself had no experience in performing sexual acts, he had seen enough on the internet to know what to do. However he didn't feel satisfied yet with kissing her and wanted to kiss her more. He pressed his pelvis up against her letting his warmth touch her. Her breath was becoming warmer as was his own, he felt the knot on his towel becoming loose on its own, he ignored it as he continued to kiss her. He felt her tongue come out of her mouth and into his. Not wanting to be left out, he pushed his own tongue in as well. It was only a minute until the knot came completely undone and the towel dropped to the ground after he removed pressure from his pelvis. She could tell his cock was lose when she felt the towel touch her feet. She though for a moment. She then pushed him back and quickly said. "Hey Golden... How do you feel about me playing with you?" "What? On the stream? I don't know how that would..." "No I mean, with your cock." She said pointing down at it. "Oh... s-sure." He said with a bit of blush on his face.

Golden watched her lower herself down to his groin level, as she travelled down to his pelvic areas she slid her hands down his chest, she also had her eyes locked on his. Golden couldn't help but think of every single meme or sexual joke that could relate to the situation, however before he could say anything she began to stroke his hot dog. Causing him to stop any mouth movement that didn't allow him to breath. "Oh, ah." He said when she began. "Don't worry, I got an good idea what I'm doing." "Yeah, you better. I only have one." He said with a smile, indicating he was joking around. "What if you had more?" "I'd seek professional help." He said half joking half serious. "Are you sure? Like how about right now if you had more?" She said trying to get some creative thinking out of him. He thought for a moment. "I'd say I would get them all in your mouth and have you wrap your tongue around them." She giggled. She stopped her stroking and with a quick motion she put the head of his wang in her mouth. The action both made Golden gasp and his hands lift up and spread his finger out. He chuckled. "Oh, that felt good." She gave a very short he he, and began to swirl her tongue around his tip, he moaned. "Oh yeah, like that that's how I imagined it." She made a little moan sound enjoying the experience she was in control of as of right now, that was until he put a hand on the back of her head. She looked up at him curios, he had a bright red crimson on his face from all the pleasure. "I want to get myself in there more."

She was confused for a moment unsure of what he meant. He used his hand to push the back of her head towards him, pushing her head down the shaft of him. She quickly figure out what he meant and took over the movement and put her hands on her knees. She was going at it slow, she kept her eyes looking up at him intently. "Oh man, you looking up at me like that..." He started but it developed into a giggle before he could finish his sentence. She began to increase pace, the feeling of pleasure pulsating through his body was numbing as the pace increased. He moaned. "Oh damn!" He said. She put her left hand on the base of the shaft to help stabilize it and stop it from shaking around so much. She moaned a little more louder. She was enjoying it immensely even though she wasn't the one getting her parts wrapped in something warm and wet, more likely because the thought of doing what she was doing was a fantasy of her's for so long. Ever since she figured she might like him, the thoughts of such things went through her head periodically but not very often. She knew she wasn't obsessed with Golden, but she felt like he could be the one for her and she wanted to find out if it could be so.

She stopped for a moment and opened her mouth saying. "Hey Golden..." "Wahh?" He said sounding like he might be nearing an orgasm. "I want to try something, do you mind if I try and deep throat?" He nodded. "J-just get to it." He said. She didn't know much about deep throating, but she seen a few pornography things of girls doing so and she wanted to try it now before he came. She put her mouth on the tip and slide his cockus down to just where his head would touch her tonsil, she then breathed in and then pushed it further back to the back of her throat. Essentially putting her head all the way down his shaft to the base, Golden couldn't help but let out a louder moan as she went at a fast pace going all the way back to the bottom of the tip to the base of his man cylinder. Golden couldn't take it anymore, he put both of his hands on the sides of Paprikas head and took over. He said. "About to drop a load." He said more breathing then trying to say it. She let him finish himself and he moaned a loud moan as he blew it, all over the inside of her mouth and in the back of her throat. Her body reacted by swallowing to prevent it from travelling down the wind pipe. Golden pulled his doggie dog back to the mouth to allow it to spray more in there.

He was so overwhelmed by pleasure that he ended up losing his balance and he stumbled forward a little, pushing his cockles into her mouth more then they should making her gag. She grabbed his penis and pulled it out before he could reach it. "Sorry." Said Golden. "I lost..." He paused as he panted. "My balance" She giggled. "It was that good huh." "Yeah... wow..." He said. "Hey Golden..." She started. He looked at her face. She had a little smile with her eyes looking at him playfully. "How about we get in the shower?" Her brain was running on overtime think of as many different ways to keep this fun happening. "But I'm already-." He stopped looking down at himself as his own semen had left his lower regions sticky, not only that but he had gotten sweaty from the experience. "Oh, I see what you mean." She herself had not gotten as much sweat, but she had gotten the manly fluids down her neck and chin when she pulled him out from his stumble. It would be a good idea to get clean again.

"Okay I'll get in first an-" "I said 'we', as in 'together'." She pointed out getting up from the ground. "Oh, okay." He said unsure what was to happen from there. She moved one of the straps from her green sundress, Golden watched her undress. For some reason Goldens erection had not yet shrunk, and by the display she was giving him it probably wasn't going to for some time. She realizing how erotic it might be to watch she took her time with the other strap as to give Golden a tease. "You like?" She asked Goldens eyes would not look away from the strap. "Yeah..." He said watching intensely. After the strap was removed she let the dress drop to the ground, revealing her slightly skinny body. Her belly button became an instant look at as he had never seen it before. Unlike Amber or Trancer Paprika was not one to use her body as part of her style, showing body or cleavage for that matter was something that felt more private to her then to use it as a fashion piece. Golden looked her body all over, she smiled nervously bringing a finger to her lip. "Not much to look at I know." She said. "You kidding? I love your legs, they're so long and... a bunch of other words I don't know... Damn!" She giggled. "Really?" She said losing some of her nervousness. "Yeah, and well forgive me for my choice of words, but I like your boobs." "Well, thanks." She said smiling. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Golden stopped her reaching behind her himself. "May I?" He asked. She was unsure about allowing him to do it, but since he asked and it made no difference she said. "Sure."

Golden brought both his hands behind her and onto the hooks, he quickly unhooked them with almost no effort. She wasn't expecting it to be unhooked so fast that she caught it before it fell off since it was a strapless bra. "Wo, how did you do that so fast?" He rubbed the back off his neck. "When you play video games as much as I do, you figure out how to do things with different controllers since the shapes controllers you can have can be different. You learn how to get your finger here and your thumb there and fast too since a lot of games I play have things happening really fast and you need to be uhmmm, the word is exact I think. But yeah, I have some really good finger skillz." "Well, if your that fast with your fingers. How come you can't get out of the way of that diamond shaped thing that ace character shoots?" "You mean Ace Hardlight?" He asked curious. "Yeah, I mean its slow enough." "Yeah but then you got his blasters, and his bombs that he throws. It's kinda difficult to keep track of." He shrugged his shoulders. After of which Paprika put down the bra on the sun dress that lay unfolded and crumpled where she took it off. Golden looked at her breasts and had a joyful face, almost gayly even. Probably since he had a feeling he was probably going to get to touch them later. After she put them down the next thing to go was her panties. She grabbed onto both sides of her hips and she was pulling then away from herself first as to get the waist band out of her skin first. "Okay Golden. Stay calm." Golden thought to himself. "You've seen sex in video games, it's no different then in real life. The man and the woman do whatever they can to satisfy their selves and have fun at the same time. It's not like it is something to treasure." Then Paprika decided to turn around and bend over and pull them down slowly over her butt and down her legs, which made Golden's heart beat with what felt like in Goldens chest the force of a earth quake. "Oh shit!" He though giving in. "Come on Golden, lets get in the shower." She said throwing the undergarments on top of her bra and sun dress.

Now that she was completely naked and Golden could see every part of her, he could feel his erection beginning to sting from the amount of blood pushing through it. But regardless he ignored his pain and turned the shower back on, it took a moment for the shower to heat up again. As it heated she said. "Hey Golden, I have a question." He turned around and while trying to curve the pervy child in him and not stare directly at her breasts he looked at the upper half of her head. "Yeah what is it?" "What do you think the others would say if they found out?" "You mean what we did in here?" "Well, that and that we decided to get together?" "Well, I am pretty sure Trancer might make fun of us at first but she will stop I'm sure." "I am really more concerned what Amber would think." "Wha?" He said confused.

He and Amber had in his mind no reason to be together since they didn't hang out as much as he and Paprika did. Golden met Paprika a few years ago when she was starting collage and he and her took the same activities at a youth activity centre. This was around the time Golden began to start his internet career. Golden's parents still had him living at their home but still had the same view about Goldens gaming as an addiction and they wanted to sway him away from it by getting him to socialize without the usage of a microphone or a screen. Unfortunately Golden couldn't convince them that he could make money from what he was doing and they kick him out of the house everyday and sended him to the youth centre to take part in the cooking activities to try and teach him grill work. Golden was trying to flip burgers when some person next to him accidentally flipped a burger that was stuck to a grill too hard and it smacked him in the side of the head. Causing him to yelp with pain. "Sorry!" Was what he heard first as he rubbed the side of his head as hot grease had touched his skin and caused a mark to develop. He turned to face her, She wore some blue jeans and a plain brown shirt with sleeves. "Are you okay?" She asked him. "Yeah I'm fine, you really hit me hard with that burger." He said. She looked down. "I wasn't watching my burger for a moment and then that..." She said ashamed. "No worries, I'm fine and don't be so down about it. It's actually kind of funny when you look at it." He said. She looked back up at him curious. "What?" "I mean, if you looked at it from that guys view.-" He said pointing at the guy who was looking at them. "He saw a girl try to rip a burger off a grill and smack the dude next to him with it." Golden chuckled at the thought. She smiled probably thinking of it. "I see what you mean, but... your not mad?" "No, everyone makes mistakes. That's what my parents say at least. But you know, you forgive 'em." She sighed. "Well good, oh. My name is Paprika by the way." She held her hand out for him to shake. "Golden."

"Amber is very much like you Golden, and I am pretty sure she likes you too. She may not want to see either of us if she can't have you. "Me and her are friends though, it's not like If we decided to get together it will change everything about the group." "Wait? Will it?" She said now thinking about it. "I mean, we'd be the only people in our group that aren't single and since it's us together doesn't that mean we'd be be doing our stuff with our friends?" "We could if we wanted to, or we can do stuff by ourselves. Like we are tomorrow." "Yeah, I guess." "I think your whats the words... Over thinking it, lets worry about that later and just enjoy ourselves okay?" He suggested opening the curtain to the shower. "Yeah... Okay." She said agreeing.

She stepped into the shower first, Golden looked at her butt quickly before following after. When they got into the shower Golden was first reinvigorated by the feeling of the warmth of the shower. He turned to grab the soap that Trancer allowed him to use but before he could Paprika spoke. "It just would seem weird to everyone though wouldn't it?" She said concerned. "Maybe, I don't really care what they'd think of us though. Whats important is that we are happy together." "True, but-" "Stop worrying about it. Worry only makes it worse you know." He said She sighed. "Your right, I just want to keep the circle going since we are all good friends and I don't want to ruin it just because we decide to go out you know?" "And we can all still be friends if we go out Pap. It just means we are going out. Nothing else has to be different." He said trying to reassure her. She nodded. "Hey uhm, before we scrub ourselves down... I want to try something." She said.

Golden turned around, she looked down at his wangus. "What?" He asked curiously. "Do you think you would fit?" "Huh?" "You know..." She paused. "That..." She said with finger pointing at it. "Where do you... Oh..." He said realizing what she might be talking about. "I don't know, maybe. Do you want to do that?" He asked. "... Yeah." She said without speech for a few seconds. "Uhm, okay then. Well how shall we do it then?" He said Grabbing a hold of his joystick. "How about..." She started. She moved him so he was behind her, she bent forward and put her hands on the side of the tub. Her tail lifted out of the way exposing the entryway for him. The shower was spraying water onto her back. "This?" She finished looking at him. Golden gulped as he was about to have real sex for the first time in his life, nervous but still quite into it he came over to her and leaned himself over her while he positioned himself so his wiener was just in front of her part. "So... this is happening." He said nervously. "Come on Golden, fuck me." He never thought he'd hear that sentence be said ever. "O-okay." He said. He put his own hands just behind hers. She gave him a kiss on his lips.

Because he didn't thrust himself forward after five seconds, she pushed herself back. Just the feeling of his tip making its entry was enough to displace Goldens breathing, making him let out a breathy. "Ha." She had problems making it down the shaft as the tip reached two-thirds the way down when it was slowed by the girth of Golden as it was almost too wide to fit through making it slow down. It also made Paprika moan from the intense feeling of the friction. Golden himself seemed to loosing his grip as when she made it all the way down and the cervix was touched by the tip. Golden couldn't help but lose his grip on his hands and quickly grabbed onto her shoulders while saying. "Oh fuck!" As he nearly fell on top of her. "G-g-golden..." She stuttered from the pleasure. "How... F-ar, did you get?" She asked looking at his face, he had a face with a small amount of crimson on it. He moved his chest and head so he could see his cock firmly inside her. "I can see at the end is as far as I got before I hit something." He looked back at her face. "C-can you start thrusting please?" She asked. He looked as if he was a deer and he was caught in a head light as he looked back at the connection between him and herself. "S-sure." He then pulled himself backwards a little. Just the motion itself made him begin to feel hot. "Oh... Fuck..." He said as he pulled all the way back to his tip being pulled out. He made the next motion to push himself back in, which he found to have the same difficulty as she did getting himself in. "Come on..." She breathed out. "Golden moaned as he slowly pushed himself in, she herself moaned as the middle of his shaft was passing the lips. "G-golden..." She said trying to make it sound like she was asking a question but it was more like the sound of her just saying his name. "How did..." She panted as he quickly pushed the other end of his cock in. "You G-get such a big... D-dick?" She said. He slowly pulled back. "Don't know." He said with an eye closed and his teeth put together. "Just is..." He panted getting past the centre of his cock again. "...I guess." He finished.

"Golden, grab my breasts." She said. Almost without hesitation he took his hands off her shoulders and moved his hands under her chest and put them on booth of her circular breasts. they weren't watermelon shaped, more like a regular melon shape. They felt soft and warm, Golden squeezed the one on the right. She moaned at the feeling of his massive shlong and the squeezing of her breast. "Your, really good at this..." She said before being interrupted by the passing of the middle of his shaft causing her to huff out a breath of pleasure. Golden himself felt so much pleasure he had no idea how he wasn't ready to cum yet or have an orgasm. He just kept the pace going as she was enjoying it a lot, which was all he really wanted right now was for her to enjoy the experience considering he had a feeling she wanted this for a long time. He decided he would try to increase his pace from its slow pace to something faster.

He pushed himself past the centre of his stick, and when he touched the cervix again he began to pull back faster but stopping at the midway only to push himself back to the cervix again, repeating it over and over again. Her mouth was open wide in the shape of an 'O' as the contact of there pelvises could start to be heard, Golden began to breath faster as did Paprika who herself moaned at the increased pace. "G-g-golden..." She said lifting a hand and grabbing onto one of his arms fondling her breasts. Golden had his mouth opened wide as he panted, he was enjoying it but probably not as much as she was enjoying it. The formation of fluid could be seen coming out a little from her hole around his pernus as he thrust. She was losing her grip with her other hand and let go of his arm and put it back down to the other side of the tub. Golden had gone from squeezing her breasts to fondling the ends, squeezing them and rubbing them with his fingers. She moaned almost shouting, but she kept her voice down as to not let the others know that sex was taking part in the bathroom. "Oh, Golden... Why didn't I ask sooner?" She said rhetorically. "Yeah, we could have been doing this." He gasped for breath. "Sooner." She herself could feel she would be reaching her climax not to far from now. Prompting her to say. "Go as fast as you can... P-please." She said nearly begging.

With that Golden took his hands off her breasts and placed them on her hips, the cutie marks on her his were of a bottle of Paprika with a P on the bottle that looked like a salt shaker. Goldens own Cutie Marks were of six gold bars stack on each other in a pyramid fashion. His slight lean changed to up right. He prepared himself for what he was about to do, but before he started he asked. "I am going to push myself hard past the centre of my weenie, let me know if it hurts okay?" "Y-es Golden..." She said. Then he breathed in and then out and then he began. The sound of his pelvis pounding against hers was loud, he could clearly hear it as could she. But neither of them cared if the others could hear it as the almost extacy-like feeling of pleasure erupting within them was too much to deal with to care about anything else. Paprika didn't even hold back her moans, she let them out loud and Golden couldn't help but pant with the sound of his voice coming out saying things. "Fuck... Shit... Hot damn!" He said in a breathy way. "G-Golden!" She said find herself almost unable to speak. "C-C..." She stuttered trying to speak. "C-uh-uh..." She said finding it too difficult to speak over the overload of pleasure, her eyes were closed and her teeth were gritted together. The sensation for Golden felt so strong that his legs wobbled. "Ma-Ma-Ma." She said trying to finish her word. "Not" He paused panting hard. "Y-y-et." He said. His own heart was pumping so fast, but he couldn't feel it through the waves of extreme pleasure. "I-I-I, Eh...I." She stuttered. Golden was only speeding up. He couldn't believe he had not came yet, after all that he had still somehow not found the release yet that he did when she was blowing him. "Ah, Ah-m." She said trying to inform him she was about to cum. She nearly screamed at the top of he lungs. "GOLDEN!" She shouted raising her head. "Cumming... NOW!" She shouted. Then a large amount of fluid came out between Goldens cock as he continued to pump into her, she then screamed a orgasmic shout as her hands wobbled on the sides of the tub. Golden pushed himself forward a couple times more as to slow down to let her take a break from the fast pace. He was not only panting, but gasping for breath as his face was almost completely red and his heart was pounding like a jack hammer on stone.

"G-golden..." She said in a voice that made Golden focus more on her face then anything else. "I... came..." "Yeah, I heard you the first time." He said smiling. She panted looking back at him with her own smile. Golden loved it, he loved all of it even though he didn't cum. He just enjoyed giving her a good time or a good ride rather more then enjoying himself. "Hey, G-golden." "What?" "I don't care what they think. I want you and nothing will stop me from having you." She said. "I think you got me." He said referring to the situation. "Right... Hey, did you cum?" She asked before she breathed in again. "No." He said as he panted. "Really?" She said surprised. "Were you close?" "I don't think so." He said. "What?" She said concerned. She pulled herself out of him, her own fluids dripped out as she stood up from her position she was in previously. "Why not?" "I don't know." He said scratching his head. "I really don't know." He repeated. "Well... I want you to cum." She said turning around to face him. "Can I get a breather?" He said still panting. She put her hands on his shoulders and she kissed him quickly, their lips made a slight suction loss noise as she quickly released him from the kiss to let him breath. She looked into his eyes which he looked back. "Nah... Better while your still hot and stiff." She said with a little devilish smile. Golden Although he wanted to say no, he couldn't help but give into primal instinct and say. "Okay, can we do it my way though?" He asked. "Fuck yeah." She said uncharacteristicly of her to swear.

Golden smiled at it. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall of the shower. He pushed his pelvis up against hers but not pushing himself in her yet. He let go of her shoulders and grabbed her legs. Curious as to what he was doing she asked. "What are you doing Golden?" When she spoke he put a hand on her mouth. "Just wait and see." She looked at his hand over her mouth unsure of what he was about to do, but knowing Golden to never want to harm or cross any lines she knew he wasn't going to do something that would be weird or overly wrong. He took his hand off her mouth and grabbed a hold of her legs. He then with a little upward motion, picked them right off the floor of the tub and pressed her more into the wall of the shower. Golden was not very strong, but he had held heavy things before. Not that Paprika weighted more then a normal Anthromorpic being her age, but typically a human being or a Anthro couldn't hold the weight of either for a long time. He didn't seem to struggle as he held her weight just fine. "Wow! I didn't realize how strong you were." She said surprised when He lifted her up. He then moved her so that her waist was level with his groin while she was pressed up against the shower wall. Golden through the entire experience had forgotten to take his glasses off. He let go of one of her cheeks to take it off, she stopped him grabbing his arm. "Don't." She said smiling. "I like to see them on you more then without them on." He nodded. He put his hand back on the bottom of her ass. She grabbed his shoulders as to help keep herself steady. "Say Golden." She started looking into his eyes. "What are we going to do on our first date?" "Meh." He said unsure. "Probably play a game or something, or we could go to a restaurant." "Nothing fancy though." She added. "Of coarse not." He chuckled. "I'm not made of money." "Neither am I." She said. "We'd have to find an Anthro friendly establishment though." She added. "Yeah, them normal resteranuts use meat way too much." He said incorrectly on purpose. He looked down at his wiener still waiting for entry. "I'd like to get started now." He said. "Go for it."

He pushed himself all the way in in a matter of a second. She huffed an breath of excitement. Golden himself smiled at the familiar feeling of pleasure he felt not just a minute ago. "How fast are you going to go?" She asked. "Wait and see." He repeated. He pulled himself all the way back and quickly shoved himself back in making a slap noise with his pelvis. He enjoyed that sound as much as he enjoyed the pleasure he got from the action. He began to return to his previous breathing pace as he kept repeating himself. "Golden..." She started. "What?" He said. "Do you think Amber would like Circuit Hooves?" "What kind of question is that?" He said confused drawing his attention away from the sex. "I think the real question is 'Do you think Circuit Hooves would like Amber?'" "Well that too, its..." She stopped to the feeling of the next slowed pump. "It's just that, if Amber looks to anyone else I think it might be..." There was pause from the next thrust. "George but since he sees us all as just friends she might turned to Circuit Hooves." She finished. "I really, don't think Circuit is looking to get together with any of us." He said almost in a matter of fact tone. "Exactly, so she might leave the group if..." She paused at his thrust. "She can't have someone in the group she'll leave to find someone." He looked at her with a face that said 'your doing it again'. "Right, right my bad." She said. "Besides it's like they say, things work out in the end. Right?"

He resumed to pushing himself but this time in hopes of keeping her from talking anymore about the integrity of the group he doubled his pace. Making himself moan and herself breath harder. "Man, I would never imagine you would be against the wall of a shower with me fucking you." He chuckled. "I thought about it sometimes." She said. "You want me to..." "No it's 'I want you to' Golden, I'm good for now." He stopped and thought. "I want you to lay on the bottom of the tub as I plough into you. In a minute though, not done here" He said as he picked up more pace. He tried to enjoy himself and the pleasure was there, but he still couldn't feel any development towards ejaculating. He then attempted to push harder and went faster. She seemed to be enjoying it, she moaned herself but he couldn't find the enjoyment he had earlier when she was blowing him off. He then released a bit of pressure on her butt indicating for her to put her feet on the ground. "Are you putting me on the ground now?" She asked. "Yeah." He said. She let go of his shoulders after she put her feet on the ground. He first pulled himself out and she got down on her knees and then she laid her back down on the bottom of the tub. Her breasts jiggled slightly from the motion of laying, she spread her legs out so he would have clear entry. "Hows this?" She asked playfully with a smile. "Yeah, that's good." He said happily. He lowered himself down to the ground over her and positioned himself so his extended rooster would be just over her port. He looked into her eyes. She looked up at him, he felt a loving gaze being brought upon him. "Now, I am going to start really going at it. Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded.

The first thrust sent a large wave of pleasure through him as well as Paprika. She moaned. "Damn Golden!" She said with an eye closed. "You sure you just don't know what cumming feels like and you dd already?" She asked through his fast motion. "I milked my eel before." He said referring to game of thrones. "Well damn why aren't you cumming yet?" He pumped at an extreme speed making loud slapping noises as there loins collided. She herself felt so close to cumming again, but he didn't. "Uhh, Golden!" She said grabbing one of his arms. "Tell m-me your cl... AHH!...ose?" She said interrupted by an powerful wave of pleasure. "No." He said. She tried to think but the pleasure was too much. She did however have a instinctive idea. "Golden... Wait a second..." He instantly stopped. "What?" "I have an idea." "I like it when you *pant* have ideas." He said. She used a foot to push him off of her and then when he was on his own back she put herself back on his rod, essentially giving him a cowgirl. "I think this will work." She said smiling. Although he was supposed to be in control, he still felt like he was since she was now trying to pleasure him again even if she was now the one on top. He looked at her and her position realizing why he wasn't getting satisfaction. It was because he had been really trying to pleasure her this whole time without him or her really knowing it, because he was trying to ride her, he was trying to get her to cum and he focused on that, he didn't think about himself through all that. Now that she was thinking about getting him to cum and she was doing the work he could enjoy himself.

She had her shins next to his stomach and her butt resting on him, then she began to lift herself up. Golden found great enjoyment from the feeling he was getting. "Shit." He said. She slowly brought herself up and down, her breast jiggled a little at each movement. Golden moaned. "Fuck yeah..." He said with a breath. She giggled. "Now your enjoying yourself huh." She was already close but she wanted to hold it for when he came so it felt more special. Her slow pace began to gradually increase. Golden felt so good, he really felt like he was in heaven now or dreaming. His breathing was becoming heavy and his legs twitched. His tail was too soaked from the water to really move but it still made motions, that being quick excited motions. Since she was so close already she was moaning, loudly as well. It made Golden feel more alive and excited by the sound of her moaning. The sound of her butt hitting his legs as well as the floor of the tub splashing the water as well as the waves of pleasure he experienced as his cock was sucked was making him winded and hot. His face was developing a shade of crimson as he grabbed onto her arms which were now holding his sides. She was bouncing on his cock and every time she past the centre point of his shaft it made a pulse of pleasure shoot through himself and Paprika. He gritted his teeth together, he was close.

"Pap, I am close!" He said. She was now moving herself up and down at a very fast speed, she was no longer holding back and was getting ready to blow. Golden now preparing to blow for the second time moved his hands up to her face and pulled her down to his mouth. "I can't wait... for tomorrow." He whispered. "Me neither." With that his eyes opened wide as he reached his climax. He let go of her head and put them on her hips and forced up and down extremely fast. Forcing her to moan loudly and he himself nearly screamed as he blew along with her. The two fluids of semen and lubrication mixed together and formed a sticky, clumpy and somehow slippery mess around their groins. Golden was panting hard as was Paprika. Because her head was still in front of his face, she put her lips on his and they kissed. When she let him out of the kiss he said. "Fuck yeah." She too said. "Fuck yeah." After that neither of them really moved out of place for a few minutes just looking at each other. Then Paprika got off of Golden who looked up at her. "We should probably clean ourselves now while the water is still hot." "Right."

They spent the next few minutes cleaning themselves. Golden giving her a hand with her back and her giving him a and with his as well. After they finished and the heavy breathing stopped the two shared a kiss and they turned the shower off. They both stepped out and Golden grabbed a second towel for her. "Such a gentleman." She said. "Hey, you know me. Nice guys finish last." He said. He chuckled. As did she realizing what he meant considering he really was the last one to cum. "So, Golden..." She started. "I just want to say that this wont be an every time we see each other thing okay?" "Oh that's fine, I need my energy to keep making videos everyday." He said. "And I need mine to study." "Oh, if they ask-." "They will ask." She pointed out considering they had been at it for probably more then half an hour. "Right, when they ask. We need to come clean. No pun intended." She sighed. "I know, I wonder if Trancer will ever let us use her bathroom again?" "Probably, just not for this." "Well yeah, obviously not for sex." Golden chuckled. "No one will judge... much."

Golden put his jeans and put the new shirt on. Paprika put her undergarments on as well as her sundress. They both knew they were going to have to explain themselves when they stepped out of the door as they knew they were going to hear that TV volume lower and Trancer question why they were in there so long and when they say why, why on earth they would think it would be appropriate for them to have sex in her shower with her water. Chances are they wouldn't be invited to her place at the same time for quite some time. What they didn't notice during the time they spent in the shower was that the volume had already lowered. When they stepped out, instead of being greeted with the sound of Trancer calling for them to come into the living room and scalding them for using her water for stimulating themselves. They instead heard the sounds of moans, the good kind of moans. They couldn't see George or Amber or Trancer on the couch they were next to. "Uhmmm, did we miss something?" Asked Golden. When they walked down the hallway and reached the living room. They saw that the boxing match Trancer wanted to watch with them was underway, but instead of anyone watching it. Everyone except Circuit who was still sleeping soundly in the chair was on the floor, and George was on the bottom while Trancer and Amber were both naked on top of his mouth and his dick. Amber pumping away on his human genital, and Trancer enjoying his tongue.

"Yeah, we missed something." Said Paprika.

 **Yeah, good times Circuit is having. Great memories being made they are for Circuit XD. Anyways, I hope you liked this. The next chapter is being worked on, don't worry it should be out soon after this one is released. Keep your glands in hand.**


	3. George, Amber and Trancers

**Hey wat up m80s as the current generation says. Were you looking to see more words that describe a scene of sexual nature? Well you came to the right place cause that's what your getting, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. In my opinion I think that was my most favourite thing I wrote next to Mecha & Logan. Also for those who were reading it and wonder why it stopped I am sad to inform you that because it took so long for me to get back to it I have lost interest in it, so unfortunately I have to more then likely scrap the whole Circuit continuum. But when I find the desire to again, I will reboot the entire series with some brand new characters. I would like to say thank you for all the support for those who stood by my story. It's where I got my first thousand views and I can't believe I got that far and got all the views I did. But to what you came to see.**

(45 minutes ago)

"Hey I'll be right back. I uh, got to use the bathroom" Said Paprika, she got up to go to the bathroom. The apartment only had the one so she was going to have to deal with Golden in the shower. George watched the replay of the Laker colliding with the other outfielder, he chuckled. "Heh, that is funny." "It's even more funny that Golden sprayed all over himself from it." Said Trancer. He laughed for a moment. "Yeah, it is." There was still an awkward atmosphere from what Circuit said in his sleep that wouldn't disappear fast enough. "Golden you idiot!" Said Circuit suddenly. He made a expression of anger in his sleep. His voice made George jump. "You don't put the three-quarter wrench next to the..." He said some more stuff but it became undistinguished from him putting his head into the chair. "Geez." Said Amber looking at Circuit. "He has quite an active mind huh?" "Yeah, I hope when he finally does start looking to find a partner he doesn't scare them out of bed with his rambling." Said Trancer. He rolled back up facing upwards with his mouth open, he then said. "Golden you have a shweet ass." At this George could hardly contain a laugh. He held his mouth but said. "Oh shit!" With snickering being heard. "Uhmm." Said Amber with her ears flopping down looking at Circuit. Whatever Circuit was dreaming about it was escalating quickly, very quickly.

"My god, someone put a sock in his mouth so we can't hear him speak." Said Trancer. "If we do he might start talkin about gettin it on with a sock puppet!" Said George who then began to laugh freely. Trancer and Amber started to laugh. They laughed for another ten seconds until Circuit suddenly shouted. "GOLDEN!" There was silence as he turned to his side. The power behind Circuits voice was so strong it would probably make a stampeding hippopotamus stop dead in its tracks. "I want you to shove zat big strong hand of yours right into my-" His mouth was covered quickly by Amber who sprang up to cover it when he said 'hand'. "That guy isn't wired up correctly." Said George. "I can't believe this guy, he never says nothing nice now in his dreams he wants to have sex with Golden?" Circuit was now muffled and nothing he said could be understood. He kept talking for another five seconds until his own had grabbed onto her hand over his mouth. Which she looked at curiously, until he put one of her fingers in his mouth and began to suck. At this she blushed, she tried to pull away but he seemed to have an extremely strong grip and she couldn't break free. "Oh fuck." She said grabbing her arm with her other hand and began to pull. "What is he doing to your hand?" Said George now watching. "I need help!" She said trying to pull as hard as she could.

Circuit seemed to have an iron grip as none of her own attempts to break free were working. He seemed to be enjoying sucking on her finger as his mouth seemed to move up from the finger nail to the second knuckle of her index finger and his tongue seemed to wrap around the finger swirling around like some people who were licking an ice cream cone. George looked at Amber curiously. "What? you can pry his fingers off?" "You didn't see me try that? Help me would you?" She said pleading as her face became more yellow from embarrasment. She couldn't help but for some reason find a slight amount of enjoyment of having her finger be sucked on by Circuit despite it still being weird to her. Circuit said. "Mmmmm, you smell like Amber Golden." He said quickly before wrapping his mouth around her four fingers.

"Oh shit!" Said Trancer who got up and came over. As did George who now began to feel awkward by the situation. Trancer grabbed onto Ambers arm, she took a position behind her as to help with the backwards pull. They tugged but Circuit somehow possessed herculian strength as not even with Trancer who worked out at the gym often, could make a difference in making Circuit let go. "Fuck, why is he so strong?" Said Trancer. Circuit still completely unaware of the situation in real life continued to suck on Ambers hand thinking it was Goldens in his dream. "I got an idea." Said George. He came up to Circuit next to his ear and then shouted. "GERMANY SUCKS BALLS!" Instead of being met with the opening of eyes and the release of Ambers hand. He was instead met with Circuits other hand who uppercutted him in the jaw. Not hard, but enough to make him step back. "Ow! Balls!" Said George who held his jaw. "That would be more funny if my hand wasn't being rapped." Said Amber who was still pulling as was Trancer. Circuit still had not woken up and he was beginning to develop a blush on his own face. "I vant you to put your hand around my noodle and make it explode, figuratively shpeaking." At that Amber almost shouted desperatly. "Put your back into it!" At Trancer. George quickly thought and remembered something what he learned when he had to detach jammed wire from crates.

"I know." He said. The two girls strained to pull Ambers hand free of Circuits grasp. George stood over Circuits arm facing the two girls. "Okay stop pulling." He said. "What?" Said Amber. "Just stop trust me." Amber and Trancer stopped but still held the arm. George with both hands grabbed onto Ambers arm just bellow where Circuit had his mouth. "Okay, on three. We pull." "Okay." Said Trancer. "You don't have to tell me twice." Said Amber. "Okay, one, two..."He then said with a bit of speed. "Three!" They all tugged and it seemed like they might actually be making some difference as Amber could feel her hand sliding out of his mouth. "It's working!" She said with a bit of relief on her face. "Again. One, two... Three!" They tugged again with sounds of straining being heard from all three of them. Her hand slipped a little more from Circuits grasp. "Fuck! you'd think he is the vice grip at his shop!" Said Amber with an eye closed from pulling on her arm. "Okay okay, one. Two. Three!" They tugged more and she was released more from his grip. "Okay again. One. Two Three!" This time however When they tugged Circuit let go, because they were using their weight more then their combined strength they lost their footing and they all fell. Amber and Trancer falling backwards and George falling forward. "Woo!" Said the three of them when they fell. George felt his arms land on the stomachs of the girls while his legs and gut landed on the ground, luckily it was carpeted so it was a soft landing. George couldn't see as he was face down. "Ow!" Said Trancer. "That was horrible!" Said Amber. George was muffled but he said. "I knew it would work." "Hey whats that under your shirt?" Asked Trancer to Amber. George was still trying to recover from the fall. "Uhmm, what is that under yours?" It then came to realization of George that his hands were covered on the back of them. However his palms were firmly holding two soft, warm masses.

He realizing very quickly where his hands must have ended up when he heard Trancer say. "G-george. Your hands!" He lifted his head up after recovering to see that somehow during the tumble, his hands had slid under the shirts of Amber and Trancer as well as their bras and over their left and right breasts. Unknowing he did so he tried to gain leverage when he lifted his head he ended up squeezing their breasts. They both looked at him surprised and both had faces of embarrassment with a lighter pink under Trancers eyes and a bright yellow under Ambers. At that moment George felt like a dick but at the same time aroused but regardless he quickly slid his hands out from under their shirts and quickly stood up from the ground putting his hands behind his back. "Uhm..." Was all he said nervously. Trancer fixed her shirt before she got up as it was bunched up after the tumble from Georges unintended groping. Ambers shirt itself was fine and she got up right after he got up. "Well..." Said Amber rubbing the back of her neck with the hand that wasn't wet from saliva her face becoming yellower. She looked down. "This... is awkward." Said Trancer with her arms crossed looking away, her own face was developing the pink shade. "I'm... uh, sorry." Said George trying to not make himself sound like an ass hole. "It was an accident." He added. "Yeah... it was..." Said Amber trying her best to regain her composure. "Uhmm, can we try to forget that ever happened?" Asked George. "I don't know, that sort of felt..." Started Trancer but she didn't finish. "Good." Said Circuit unintentionally finishing the sentence as he turned around using his hands as a pillow, he smack his lips. No one else tried to finish the sentence. "Can we... just enjoy the TV?" Asked George seeing the announcer at the ring begin to talk.

Trancer lowered the volume on the TV making George think she was going to say something. He gulped thinking this is where he gets his ass kicked out and he loses his friends because he unintentionally fondled their fun bags. "Well, George... I don't know if we can." She started. "I mean after that... I'm not sure I want to." She then looked directly at him. George could tell something was odd about the situation just by the tone in her voice, like it was developing into something other then scalding. "What do you think Amber?" She was standing next to George. "Well, I mean. Thats what we came to do but... Wait, are you suggesting?..." She paused to think for a couple of seconds and realized something that George didn't. "Oh god! Uhmmm, I don't know Trancer. It's only him and I mean how would it even work with the two of us and him." She said with her eyes wide open and scratching the back of her neck still looking down. George oblivious to what she meant sat down on the couch. "Well whatever it is you girls are talking about, I just want to forgive and forget what happened."

The two of them looked at George who still seemed to them, feel awkward still. Trancer said. "George..." He looked at her. She had a smile as well as a little bit of blush happening. "I was curious, why did you give me your number in the first place?"Being asked such a question suddenly caught him off guard, luckily he had prepared for this situation and had already thought about what he would say. "Well I wanted to hang out sometime since you seemed pretty cool to me." "Was that really it?" He then with the hand he placed on Ambers chesticle scratched the back of his neck now to reveal something. "Well to be honest, It wasn't for that. I was hoping you'd call me up sometime when you were free and we could... Go out." "Ahh, I see." She said, she giggled playfully. He looked up at the sound he heard, the sound was universal to men. "Uhmm, what?" He said confused. "What about me Georgy boy?" Said Amber who began to get curious. "Well, I never really thought about that."

Amber actually met George and Golden at the same time. She apparently was a fan much like the guy who asked for Goldens autograph, but she was the first of his fans to approach him and ask for his autograph. Of coarse because it was the first Golden felt sort of obligated to get to know her and she could get to know him. George learned a lot about her like how she enjoyed frozen yogurt and one of her favourite activities were to indulge in a little dancing as well as playing video games, she was a partier too but a little insecure when they first met her. The fact that she could even walk up to them at first was quite difficult for her to do apparently as she explained because George was hanging out with Golden that day she though he might have been a fellow Youtuber and thought the were discussing something important, but she didn't want to miss her opportunity to talk to him. Golden decided to take her to the complex he lived in and show her his place of work which she admired, Amber was the same age as Golden which was 22. Trancer was ahead of them by five years. Circuit was much older, he was thirty five. How he became friends with them was a mystery even to him. George himself was 26 and Paprika was 21. Because Circuit was the oldest Amber Paprika and Golden did look to him as the mature adult, but the more or less looked to Trancer and George more considering Circuit was too harsh and uptight.

George never really considered going out with Amber, sure she was young and full of energy but the age difference made him feel like it wasn't an option and he thought she would convince Golden to go out with her anyways. "Well, It just never came to mind. You know, since we are friends." He added quickly. "Yeah, but you and Trancer are friends." She pointed out. "Okay, sure but..." He tried to think of something to counter with but he couldn't. "But... that was when I did want to go out, I'm not sure if I still want to." "Not sure?" Said Trancer.

Amber and Trancer must have been thinking the same thing as after she said not sure, Trancer came up to where George was sitting and stood between his legs. At this George became very nervous with what was happening Then Amber came towards the couch, when Trancer brought herself down to her knees. At this George spoke. "Hey! Whats going on?" "Relax, what is it you said Amber? Georgey boy... I am just going to convince you why you should still want to go out with me." At that she grabbed a hold of his belt and began to unbuckle it. George was awe struck and he didn't move an inch. Amber sat down next to George and with a bit of blush on her face and came out bluntly saying. "We are going to have sex with you, if you didn't realize it. A-are you up for it?" It snapped him out of it and he looked up at the TV. "B-but, the game?" "Forget the game..." Said Trancer, who never missed an entire season of The Octogon. "After we're done with you. The game won't matter." She got his belt undone and now undid the button on his jeans. "Woo, hey hold on a second. Where did this come from?" He said putting a hand on Trancers head indicating for her to stop. She grabbed his hand and with a smile she put it on Ambers right breasts. Amber closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. Trancer replied. "Oh it came from the sandwiches." "What?" He said even more confused. Amber grabbed the hand on her breast and lifted it up and put it under her shirt and over her bra. He didn't squeeze, in fact he was going to pull his hand out from under but Amber held his arm and said. "Don't please." "What do you mean?" He said still trying to wrap his head around the entire situation.

Trancer leaned over his lap and brought her mouth next to his ear and she spoke. "Did you notice the sandwiches tasted a bit different then they normally would?" "No?" He said trying to remember what they tasted like. "That's right do you know why it didn't taste different to you?" "Because they were normal sandwiches?" "Not exactly." He then bluntly said. "Did you drug them?!" She drew her head back. "Of coarse not, I just added some herbs, some special herbs that bring out ones... desires." She giggled. She brought herself back down to his lap and grabbed a hold of his zipper. "It only works on Anthro's though, you humans aren't effected." "So you did drug all of your friends." "Not drugged, herbally encouraged." She said. "No you drugged them." "Look George, the herb only encourages them to reach for their desires. It doesn't force them to. We have control over ourselves." She paused and turned her head down the hallway. "Hmm, I wonder whats taking Paprika so long?" She said curiously. She turned her head back to the groin of George who was still completely brain fucked about everything he just experienced in the last five minutes. "No matter, I hope you don't cum easily George." She completely undid his zipper and he then said. "Wo! What about him?" He said pointing at Circuit who was still sleeping. "What if he wakes up?" "You shouted in his ear and we put probably the equivalent of an entire punching bag of pull on his arm and he didn't wake up. I don't think our sounds are going to wake him up Georgey." Said Amber who put her hand under her shirt and pressed her fingers against his making him squeeze her breast. She breathed out with her eyes closed as his hand closed around her breast.

"Yeah George, so relax and enjoy yourself. After all when you think about it, you deserve this don't you?" She said. He then thought for a minute about how he had been working for twenty one days in a row without any breaks. He did deserve something for all the work he had been doing, but this was not what he had in mind. "I deserve something yeah..." He said unsure. "Well how about this huh?" Said Trancer who grabbed a hold of each side of his pants and underwear. "Think of it like the world coming to us and asked us to reward you." She smiled as she pulled his pants and underwear all the way down to his feet, exposing his half erected erector. "Curtsey of the world." She said giggling. "Uhhhh..." He muttered as she grabbed onto his penis with one hand. George still looked unsure. "Come on Georgey, it's not like this is going to change anything. We can still all be friends it's just you know, with benefits." Said Amber who grabbed his hand and moved it around on her boob. "Friends with benefits?" "Yeah." Said Trancer. "Well... Uhh, I'd... gaahhh..." He stuttered trying to think quickly whether he wanted such a thing or not. "I'd guess... We'd see how it goes for a bit." He said still unsure. Amber smiled as did Trancer. "Good." Said Trancer as she began to stroke his meat.

Although George wasn't into it entirely, he still tried to perform the way he wanted to. He decided to allow Trancer to do whatever the hell she wanted with his man parts which for now seemed to be to stroke it, and use his hands to please Amber. His one free hand was brought to Amber who gave him a little moan as his other hand squeezed her knocker. He rubbed his other hand on her belly. Amber enjoyed it, she put one of her hands on his hand as it glided across her abdomen, giving her a feeling of sensual satisfaction. Her closed eyes helped her focus on the sensation. George had done it before and he wasn't a novice but going at it with two girls was new to him. Trancer and Amber didn't know this and probably wouldn't care if they knew. He moved his hand motions down to the lower half of her belly. She asked with the sound of a moan in her voice. "What are you doing? "Oh you know, just slowly making my way down." "I like it, can't wait for it to get there." She said as she put a hand on her and pressed them together. He used his hand which was still gripping onto her left one to give it another quick squeeze, after the squeeze he slid his hand across and grabbed the other by the nipple rubbing it with his fingers.

Trancer stroked harder squeezing it as she stroked, she was breathing her hot breath on the head of his cock as she stroked. He groaned at the pleasure he was getting, the good kind of groan. He said. "Damn... This is good." Amber moaned before she said. "So good..." Amber still had her eyes closed, she decided it would be a good time to take her shirt off. She took her hands off of Georges larger hand to place her fingers under her shirt and took it off with a quick motion . She pulled it over her head and onto the seat behind her as she had placed herself almost above Georges lap. She closed her eyes again and enjoyed Georges touching.

George looked at Ambers bra, it was a standard bra that was the same colour as the shirt. The only difference was the shade was slightly different. George took his other hand off of her belly and with his other reached behind her. "Are you going to undo my breast support?" She said kind of jokey. He smiled and chuckled getting it. "Yeah, your breast supporter is going down." He said. "Okay. She said confirming his action. He took a little longer then he normally would with such a thing considering Trancer going at his dong and she was increasing her pace quickly but nether less he got it undone and took it off of her. He placed it behind her with her shirt. Her breast were small, but he didn't care. He moved his upper half of himself so his mouth was in front of her teat. She seemed a little nervous. "Uhmmm, are you going to lick me?" She asked. "Sure, do you want me to?" He asked. "Uhhhh go ahead." She said unsure. His tongue came out of his mouth and delicately as not to overstep the boundary slowly brought it to her teat. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the nip. The feeling of the hot, wet tongue was utterly indescribable. She moaned softly as his tongue slowly lapped up and down the orangish spot, her mouth hung open. "Huuh." She breathed out as he quickly slid it down to the bottom of the nipple. "G-george... A-re you sure your n-not an Anthro?" She started. "Cause you lick like your good at it, like a dog." He chuckled at her observation. "No, I just done this before."

"Hey George. Tell me, how come you aren't in porn?" Said Trancer. She held his now completely fully grown cock within one hand, her whole hand could not completely fit around it. "Cause by the looks of this monster you'd be pretty good at it." She pointed out as his wiener was quite large. "Not my interest, I always wanted to operate at the docks. Never gave a damn about that sort of thing." "Hey, uhmmm. C-could you keep licking my boobs please?" Asked Amber. George brought his tongue back but instead of moving it up and down he instead swirled it around the tip. Amber was delighted by this as she gave a slightly louder moan then before. "Yeah..." She said happily. "Thank you..." She added. Georges left hand was touching the waist line of her leggings as it reached the bottom of her belly. She noticed it and she opened her eyes and with one hand she put it on his hand and pushed it under the leggings and under her undergarment and smiled at the feeling of how close his hand was to touch her parts. George did not feel a single pubic hair. From what he remembered reading somewhere one in three Antro's do not develop pubic hair so it didn't surprise him he didn't feel anything. Ever since he became friends with Trancer he wanted to know a few things about Anthros, that was one of the things he learned reading about Anthro anatomy.

Trancer decided now would be the time for her to use her two largest assets. She took the one hand off of him and used her hands to pull her shirt off from the bottom to over her head. Her bra remained on. "Hey George." She said catching his attention. "How do you feel about a little panzari?" He grinned. "I'm game." Amber seemed a little unhappy as she opened her eyes. "Hey! I wanted to do that." She blurted out. "Well I guess you should have said something sweetie huh?" Said Trancer with her eyes closed with a smile. "Hey you'll get your turn Ambi." He said. She sighed unhappy. Then George slid his middle finger over her lightly moistened vag, causing her to let out a more pleasure filled sigh. Trancer moved her large, pink melons over his cock. Her eyes and Georges eyes met for a brief moment as George looked back up quickly as if he did wrong looking at his cock and her breasts, as if to compare the two parts. She giggled. "Hey, it doesn't matter how long you look. It's not like I am going to smack you or something." Oh, r-right." He said. "George, put your finger. I-in me."

George being obedient to Ambers request, slid his middle finger into her. "Huh." She breathed out as it slid in easily. Her face slowly developed a shade of lighter yellow as he pushed his finger in and pulled it back. "Oh, forgot something." Said Trancer. She took her XXXL sized bags off from over his pole and without any warning, she engulfed his penis in her mouth. "Gah!" Said George at the sudden feeling of warmth and slippery feel of her tongue. She giggled from his reaction and moved her tongue around his monolith. She must have decided to blow him for a moment as instead of lifting her head off his cherry popper after she got it properly moistened. She pressed her lips against it and began to deep throat. George groaned again at the intense feeling he was getting. It was so much that it drew his mouth away from Ambers breast and he stopped fingering her, it was to help him deal with the feeling and prevent him from progressing in cumming too quickly. He left his finger there though.

"Hey... Why'd you stop?" She said opening her eyes. She saw his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly and Trancers head all the way down to his bush. She was not to happy with the distribution of George, she made it clear saying. "Dammit Trancer." Trancer opened one of her closed eyes to look at her. "Quit hogging him." She couldn't answer as his dick was too far in to speak but the corner of her mouth raised slightly as to indicate she didn't care. Amber understood that since she was new to the whole thing and Trancer wasn't, Trancer was going to know what to do before she did. Her own inexperience was well aware by Trancer considering her, Amber and Paprika have talked about their past boyfriends before and Trancer mentioned she did a lot of them. Where as the other two girls never had done it with the past men in their lives.

"Relax A-amber..." He said trying his best not to give in to the feeling easily. "Like I said... You'll get your-." He was interrupted by a loud shout from the bathroom. "GOLDEN!" It made Trancer pull her mouth off of George. A single strand a saliva that connected to George hanged from her mouth. Amber turned her head at the sound. "Wo!" Amber said. "Meh, should have figured she was fucking him in there." Said Trancer. "Wait, Paprika is making whoopie with him?" She said slightly saddened. "But... I wanted to be his first..." She said sadly looking down. Turning her attention back to George Trancer grabbed the bottom that hung out from her bra and quickly slid them down his shaft. The sudden warm sensation almost made George jump. "Dwooh!" His hand came straight out from under Ambers clothing and our in front of him trying to deal with the sudden introduction of feeling. She spoke. "Fuck Trancer, what am I supposed to do over here?" She said unhappily with her arms crossed. "Hey don't look at me, I didn't take my hand out of your pants." Trancer said with a smirk. "Sorry Amber... Too much..." Said George, he wanted to say more but Trancer was moving herself very fast with her breasts and it shut his mouth. "Come on George, you want to cum. I know you want to." Trancer said teasingly. He just groaned again watching his cock slid almost freely and quickly in between Trancers two sweater cows. "Not yet though..." She added quickly. "I still have a few more things I want to try." George put both of his hands on her breasts squeezing them against himself. "That was... one." Said Trancer who quickly slid one of her hands down into her jean shorts and in her undergarment. She put her index finger in herself as to add to her own stimulation. "There... Thats t-two." She stuttered closing her eyes.

George had pretty much taken over the motion of her breasts and did what he desired with them. Trancer moaned with her mouth closed going. "Mmmm." Amber felt if she didn't do something she might as well as be back over with Circuit getting her fingers sucked. So she did something she just thought of after watching for a minute. George had his eyes closed so he couldn't see what was happening. Amber stretched her knee to the other side of Georges lap and centred her self in front of his face. She put her breasts right in front of his mouth and when it opened to let out a breath, she pushed the right breasts nipple right into his mouth. He opened his eyes to instead off seeing Circuit sleeping in the chair, to an amber coloured chest. His eyes looked up to Amber who was looking down at him. "Suck it." She said grinning. He didn't stop pumping into Trancers chest but the new thing to do made him chuckle. "There you go Amber." He thought to himself. He closed his lips around the tit and pressed his tongue against it and sucked like a new born calf coming out of the mother. It made her face regain the lighter shade of orangish-yellow while her eyes have closed in enjoyment. "Mmmm..." She put her hands behind his head and onto the back of the couch.

George was really close now, the fact that he was so close now was surprising since he normally lasted longer but normally he wasn't fucking two girls at once. Amber was having a good time but her moans didn't help him control himself. Then he felt a tongue on his cock and he couldn't help but let out all of his breath around Amber. The breath made no change on her state of pleasure, regardless if she was satisfied or not his mouth came off and he let out a loud moan. "Aaagh!" He let out as not only did he feel his cock being fondled by a tasting tool but he also felt the whole shabam as his dick felt wrapped in a mouth each and every time it came out between the breasts. He could feel it almost out he then said. "I'm about to go!" He said. "I- I want to know what it tastes like." Said Amber. She turned her head around and looked down behind her. The mouth of Trancer was removed and he could hear her say. "Well _cum_ on down Ambi, its my treat." "Actually, it would be my treat. You know, since its coming from me." Said George not really trying to make a point. "How true." Said Amber agreeing with a little smile. She took her hands off of the couch behind George and with a little room made by Trancer, Amber put her feet on the ground only to get on her knees. Georges legs spread out wide enough for the two girls to fit between. George looked at her for a moment, she gave him a little smile. Trancer grinned, she placed her hand on his cock and without any restraint she stroked extremely fast. She did so so George would blow his load for them right there and then which he did.

Trancer was prepared for it and on the first squirt of semen she held her mouth open for it to shoot into which most of it did, the rest of it ended up just above where her breasts on the right side of her meets her chest. "Ahh." George breathed out as the semen sprayed out. Amber put her mouth right on as to insure it got into her mouth. His next squirt was a lot heftier and put out a larger quantity of the white stuff, so Amber got quite a lot. When it squirted out the first reaction from her was a surprised face, she took her mouth off and kept her mouth closed. Trancer stroked him more to get more out which spurted out unexpectedly onto her face which she went "Ahh!" Some of the stuff dripped down from the point of exit onto Trancers hand. Amber swallowed the load in her mouth and held her tongue out for more, George loved it and taking a hold of his cock pushed his dick against Ambers tongue and blew another into her tongue and mouth. "Fuck... Don't you run out?" Said Trancer licking her fingers. "I should... Some... point..." He said as he shot more but this time Amber wrapped her mouth around him, she swallowed this and the next load. She closed her eyes seeming to enjoy it immensely. A small amount came out between her lips and dripped down onto the carpet. Her throat was moving swallowing as much of it as she could until George finally seemed to come dry and stopped. "Fuck... I didn't think a single man could physically create such a massive amount of semen." Said Amber using her hands to wipe her lips of jiz. "I like it when you sound all scientific." "Hey, mind if I?" Said Trancer looking at her arm. "Go ahead, after all. I did take most of the stuff huh?" She said. "Yeah you did."

George watched as Trancer put her lips around the spot where Amber wiped the fluid off and sucked on the point. It felt beyond sexy as he watched Trancers face become slightly lighter shade if pink sucking on her arm. "Shit... I might have a four hour erection after this." He said to himself. His erection did not shrink, in fact it actually grew a tiny bit which it stung a little. Amber with some hesitation, put a hand onto Trancers left breast while she sucked. Trancer looked at her with an eye as she sucked. "Uhmm, d-do you mind if I?" She took her mouth off for a moment and said. "Go ahead." Amber stuck her hand under Trancers bra and squeezed Trancers breast as she sucked her arm. George stroked his cock at the display before him, he couldn't help it. He felt like he was becoming an animal watching the two at it. He watched Trancer put her right hand into Ambers leggings. He said. "Man! I never thought either of you were were Bi." "I am." Said Amber. "Shit." He checked his pulse because he felt like something was going to explode whether it was his heart, or his dick. His heart was beating hard, his cock pulsated with blood. He didn't know if he died already somehow or he was dreaming but he loved it.

Trancer took her mouth off of Ambers arm having licked and sucked off all the cum. "That tasted good by the way." Said Amber standing up. "Sorta salty though." Trancer grabbed a hold of the front of her leggings and slid her hand to one side. George swore his dick was about to explode as she put her other hand on the other side and pulled it along with what appeared to be a thong down to the ground. "George, I bet you want to see this too right?" Said Trancer turning herself around so her rear faced his direction, she shook it. He had to fight the urge to get off from the couch and try to fuck her through the shorts she was wearing. He was silent but he made a face that seemed impatient and very turned on. Trancer laughed as did Amber looking at his face. "Gee, maybe we should slow down or he might explode." Said Amber smiling. He was still breathing heavily. "We want him to, all over us." Trancer said giggling. "How about you just watch us for a minute okay George?" He nodded still holding his massive cock.

Amber got back down on the ground and on her knees. "What shall we do to entertain?" Amber asked Trancer. Trancer smiled a little devilishly as she had an idea. "How about..." She put her hands on Ambers shoulders. "This?" She kissed Amber right on her lips, trying to get any left over fluid on her lips. Amber closed her eyes as did Trancer as they kissed. Georges heavy breathing was turning into sweat, he was becoming so turned on by the display his thoughts started to cloud. "Fuck... Me!" He thought watching them kiss. Trancer put one of her hands on Ambers nipple and rubbed it. She brought her left hand down to her slit and stuck two fingers in and pushed them in and brought them back slowly. Amber's face regained it's yellowish colour on her face. "Mmmm." She moaned. "I... need to breath..." He close his eyes and tried to focus on breathing, which was difficult as thoughts of himself slamming his pelvis into Trancers ass kept popping in as she moaned and him having his knob handled by Amber every time he heard the sound of Trancers hand sliding into Amber. "Shit... I can't take this... I might have a heart attack if I don't calm down."

Thankfully for him he managed to slow his breathing down despite the two girls having fun in front of him. Trancer took her fingers out which strands of fluid hung from her fingers and she took her other hand off of Ambers left nipple and pushed her so she would lay her back on the ground. He watched Trancer put her mouth back on and place her hands behind Ambers shoulders as they kissed. Amber brought her hands down to Trancers shorts and undid the button, she unzipped it. Trancer took one of her hands down to her waist and removed the shorts by sliding them down to her knees and she kicked them down the rest of the way. Trancers Cutie mark was a cloud that had Z's on the top of it. The Z's were black and the cloud was bluish-white. She wore a thong that revealed the shape of her lower lips. George's eyes followed the legs of Trancer and Amber. He didn't think about too much since they were his friends but he thought to himself. "Damn! They are sexy." He said to himself. Amber put one of her hands on the back of Trancers head and added more pressing into the kissing. "Your so hot you know that Trancer?" Said Amber. She giggled. "I know, it's why I get my jobs as an actress as well as modelling." "Tell me Trancer, how is it that you are so beautiful?" "Oh you know, genes." She said playfully. "I think you mean genetics." "Sure." Trancer turned her head to George who looked at them with a grin. "You enjoying to show?" "Yeah... Ten out of ten, would watch again." He said. He laughed as did Trancer. "A must see." Said Amber. They laughed again. "Cumming soon." Said Trancer.

"How would you like to get involved?" Asked Trancer. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." George got up from the couch and came up to them on the ground. He got down on the ground on his knees. Amber whispered something into Trancers ear. "Okay Ambi, you can since you don't know what it feels like yet." "What?" He asked curious. "I just hope it doesn't hurt, I mean with how big it is-." "Oh it won't hurt, it will be the furthest thing from hurt." Said Trancer after of which she giggled. "What is it?" He asked again. They looked at him and Trancer grinned with a little funny face. Amber blushed. "What?" He asked again. "Oh just lie down would you?" Said Trancer. He unsure of what was going to happen but he really liked how things had been going so far he did as he was told, he lied down. He lifted his head up so he could see what was going on. He could see Trancer coming up his body, Crawling over him. He laid his head back down as she made her way up to his face. She brought herself so her lower regions were over his head. "Take it off." She said. He brought his shaking hands up to the sides of her thong and with little effort he brought it down. She lifted her right leg so it could be taken off. He was now looking at her area. "Wow, no hair. Just like AaaAAAAAHHH." He said suddenly as he felt a extremely tight, moist and slippery feeling around the head of his erection.

He shifted his head so he could see what was happening behind Trancer. Amber with the lightest shade of yellow he had seen on her, was attempting to put his penis into her, but so far had only managed to get his head in. She moaned loudly. It hung on his lip. "Ffffffffffffffffffffffuck." He said with his eyes opened wide. His legs shook. "I-I don't think I can. F-it." Said Amber with her eyes closed trying to enjoy it. His hands quickly went back to her hips and he attempted to push her down on him. "Uggggh." She moaned as she finally passed the head and quickly got down to the middle where it stopped when she said. "Gggg-eorge." She stuttered loving the feeling. "Amber... does it hurt?" "No... It..." She slipped down the rest of the way making her moan. "Feels like the best thing ever." She said with a smile. George himself couldn't help but let out a hardy moan. Trancer herself pressed her vaginal area into his mouth. "Come on Georgey boy, use that tongue of yours. Make me cry your name." She said. Grinning while he looked up at her, He brought his tongue out and lapped at the lips, making her legs lock and she looked down at him with a half closed eyes. She let out a small moan, enjoying the feeling. "Fuck yeah..." She said quietly looking down at him. Amber brought herself up slightly. The sensation going through Georges body was almost impossible not to react to verbally. "Fuck!" He said right into Trancers cunt, the feeling was so powerful his left leg twitched. His tongue lapped at her inner lips making her own legs quiver. "Ungh." She said. "Ambers right, you must be some sorta dog Antro." She said.

"Hey George." Said Amber. His hands brought her all the way down. It made a little sound as she came down. "If we are going to be friends with benifits, is this going to be a spontaneous thing?" "What?" He said. "Don't pester men with questions during sex Ambi." Said Trancer. "No I uhmm. Not sure about it, maybe we can plan it out?" He said. Tarncer shoved herself into his mouth. "Be quiet you two, your ruining the fun."

Amber kept going at the same pace when she started for a few minutes until she naturally began to pick up pace, Trancer moans were getting louder as George was now pushing his tongue in as far as his mouth would let him. Seeing that Amber had control over the pace and he didn't need to assist her, he brought his hands to Trancers thighs. He put a finger in shoving it in and bringing it back quickly. "Oh yeah, that's what dreams are made of." She said grunting a little. Amber had reached a pace that was making George pant fast. The sounds of her impacting his pelvic area became apparent to him and Trancer in the front. "Mmmm, she must be getting close." Said Trancer looking back at her. "I'm getting close." He said matter of factually. "I think it's really going to go." She didn't turn back around. "Trancer?" She didn't answer. Amber kept going at it probably nearing her climax. "Uhmmm." Said a new a familiar voice. It made Amber stop and George look out behind Trancer. He could see Golden and Paprika had finished there shower, they looked at them with faces of surprise. George couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The three looked at Golden and Paprika in awkward silence.

No one said anything for almost a full minute, everyone just exchanged glances until Circuit said something in his dream. "Bring zat budonkadonk ziz vay Trancer, I can give it a proper examination." He said with a chuckle. "Uhmmm." Said Golden looking at the scene before him. "Hey George." He started. He didn't say anything back. "Wow..." Said Paprika starting. "I can see... we all had the same idea." Amber looked at Golden for a moment and then looked away. "Hey, Golden, Pap. You caught us." Said Trancer. "Yeah." The levels of awkwardness George felt was unbearable. "Uhmmm." Said Amber concerned. "What were you two up to?" Asked Trancer. "We uhh..." Said Paprika beginning but Golden finished it. "We made love in your shower." "Sweet love?" Trancer asked. "Yeah... You could say that." Said Paprika grabbing Goldens hand waiting for her to say something. "Well the love we were making out here wasn't sweet." She started. "It was hot and spicy." Golden couldn't help but stare down at Ambers butt. "Well..." George tried to say something but he felt he might make it worse. "Well... What?" Said Golden. "Well... S-should we stop?" He asked no one in specific. Trancer looked to the TV, the match was in the third round. One of the opponents had managed to cut there skin under the eyebrow open which was bleeding a little. "We all pretty much missed most of the match. I can invite you guys another time when I find it on Netflix." "Sh-should we leave?" Asked Paprika. Amber looked at Golden, she could see a large bulge in his pants, his eyes also seemed to be fixated on her. "See something you like Goldie?" She said grinning at him. He blushed saying. "Wha...? No! I mean... Yeah, but I... Uhmm. Me and Paprika..." He started trying to explain from being caught starring, but babbled beyond comprehension He awkwardly looked away trying not to embarrass himself any further and stopped talking. "It's okay Golden... She has a nice behind." Whispered Paprika into Goldens ear.

"So, I learned something new. Amber if you don't mind me saying it." "Meh, I should say it. I'm bisexual." Said Amber. "Good for you." Said Golden still trying to look away. Georges erection still held despite the situation since it was still firmly grasped within Ambers body. "Really? Me too." Said Trancer. "If you couldn't tell by now anyways." "And I learned something new about some one." Added Golden looking at Paprika. "Yeah, I... Really like Golden..." She lifted his hand in the air grasped in hers. "A lot actually..." "Well it would explain why you fucked him in the shower." Said Trancer. "Yeah about that... we're sorry." Said Golden. "What are you apologizing for?" "You know... for using your shower for it." "Whatever, I'm just glad two friends of mine had a good time like we were having." Golden was now looking with great intensity at Ambers spilt lips from Georges cock. He couldn't help but lose track of what was happening around him as he looked at it. Trancer noticed his intense stare. "Looks like Golden wants to go for round two." She said with a smile. Paprika looked at Golden who still couldn't look away. "Golden?" She said. She waved a hand in front of his eyes, they blinked twice. "Wha? Huh?" He said now looking at her. Trancer and Amber giggled. Paprika didn't look angry just curious. "Were you starring at her?" "Gaaah. I... Dwaaah..." He stammered trying to say something intelligible. "Golden... I know I said I wanted you and all but..." She turned looking at Georges erection. "I kinda want to take part in this..." She whispered. "M-me too." He said. "How about this. We take part and we never do this with them again?" Suggested Golden. "Sounds good to me."

"Hey Golden... Do you like this?" Amber shook her bottom around also wiggling Georges lady splitter a little in her, Making him feel a bit of pleasure. Blood rushed to Goldens face as he watched Ambers round cheeks move from side to side. "Yeah..." He finally said. "Oh yeah... I bet you want some of this don't you?" She said teasing him. She moved her self up and down on George quickly as to make her booty bounce, it also gave George and her tremendous amounts of pleasure, she huffed a breath as she bounced. Golden could only stare at her bouncy butt-um as she both pleased herself and George. "Come on Golden. Getcha self ova here." She said. "Alright." He undid the zipper of his pants and dropped his pants as well as his underwear. He dashed at the three and George willing to comply with it. Let Amber get off of him leaving his dick to wiggle in the air for a few seconds before it completely stopped. Trancer looked down at him with a grin. "That leaves you to me huh Georgey?" "Yeah, I always wanted to destroy that ass when I saw you." She laughed a little. She lowered herself down so she could slide himself into her. George pressed his teeth together at the enjoyment of her sliding down his cock. She was also a tight fit but not as much as Amber was. "Well, I don't really want to do anal just so you know. Would you like to destroy my pussy instead?" "Yeah." He put his hands on her hips and began to fuck her at a slow pace, the feeling of closeness to cumming it disappeared in the few minutes of awkwardness. "Whats this shit?" She said looking at his hands on her hips. "I thought you wanted to destroy me?" "Well yeah, but I don't want to hurt you." I'm a tough girl if you couldn't tell. I've had my share of sore loins but I don't think you are going to really hurt me. So come on..." She took over and began to bounce on him, the feeling blasting through him was a lot. He breathed out. "D-estroy m-m-e." She said through it. He breathed heavily at the fucking as did Trancer, only she was panting with her tongue out as well. "O-okay, then. Lets get to it!"

 **Yeah so leaving it there for now. Give me your opinions so far since this is my first Anthro, your guys input really helps make things better. Leave a suggestion if you want to see something else done, I'm not doing much as of right now so I got a lot of free time and yeah I am beginning to run out of things to call penises, should go hit up the Urban dictionary see if I can find some other words. XD Anyway keep those wongers up and enjoy some of my non-pornographic material too, not with your wangus up though, that be weird.**


End file.
